


Bunny Bites Back

by RISKY



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BAMF Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Dark Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, F/F, Fem Reddie, Groping, Jealous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, Lesbian Richie Tozier, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Seduction, Violence, because op loves that sh!t, uhmm, you'll see what i mean ... ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RISKY/pseuds/RISKY
Summary: DARK Fem Reddie fic!!!"In the name of revenge, Richie allowed herself to become mean and hard to shield herself and Eddie from Derry...but over time, she slowly lost herself in the darkness she had created, losing Eddie in the process...Now Richie is Derry's top bully. The scariest kid at school.And she's got her eye set on her prey......little did she know, the little bunny she set her sights on had a pair of fangs on her....and she wasn't scared to bite back."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 51
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! hope you like my dark richie fic!! It's my first one so i rlly hope its ok :'S  
> Richie is a possesive asshole little SHIT and you'll see the extent of that furthur on...  
> Eddie is a boss ass bitch who is going to make richie fucking squirm omG i'm excited to write up what I have planned...
> 
> xxxx please enjoy

**Words could not describe how much Eddie Kaspbrak hated Richie Tozier.**

She was reminded of her hatred towards the tall girl every day as she stepped through the gates into the school building.

Richie would always be there, surrounded by her jocky asshole friends.

A new girl gripping at her leather jacket with a smirk, as if she truly believed she’d be the one to stay.

_She wouldn’t be though._

_Eddie could swear that Richie had this rotation. On the weekends rumours would rise that Richie was on the prowl. A whole week would pass with a new girl...and by Friday they were over._

_It was so fucking shallow...not that Eddie gave a **SHIT**..._

Eddie would try to ignore them.

Holding her books close to her chest, she would saunter past the group, her nose in the air with her brows deeply furrowed into the deadliest bitch face she could muster.

It was as if she was challenging anyone to dare say a word.

But she should have remembered Richie loved challenges.

**“wooooOOOOAAAHH!! HEY EDDIE!! LOOKING GOOD BABY!!**

**Richie wolf whistled at the small girl as she passed her on the front steps of the entrance.**

**The girl hanging on Richie’s arm gave her a filthy look as the others in the group snickered from behind.**

**Fucking morons...**

Eddie internally cursed at herself when she felt her face going pink with embarrassment.

Richie had managed to break through the glass barrier she had made that morning.

The one that was meant to shield herself from any of Richie’s remarks, to remind herself to ignore her and just walk past.

Fuck.

Once again, she had been thwarted.

Richie whooped as if she had won something.

She had a massive grin on her face, continuing to whistle as Eddie hurried inside.

**Eddie hated her so much.**

**.....**

It hadn’t always been like this though...

There was a time when Eddie would have given anything to be around Richie.

_Her best friend._

That’s right.

They used to be best friends...

_Though friends would have been an understatement... They had been more than that._

Richie had meant so much to Eddie.

Back then, she would have done anything for her, and she truly believed it was the same vice versa...

**Not anymore though.**

_Richie didn’t want to be a loser anymore._

_She had been sick of the kids at school, spitting at her for being gay._

_Tired of the looks, the remarks, the laughter directed at her._

_She was sick of the way they treated Eddie._

_How they would find any opportunity they could to remind her that she was little and weak._

_Richie had wanted revenge for it all._

_She thirsted for it._

**_And this revenge took its form in the beating of Henry Bowers when she was 15._ **

Word had gotten around that the skinny dyke called Richie had single handedly beaten the shit out of the leader of the Bowers gang.

The boy who had been terrorizing kids in and out of school for years...

_It earned the tall girl a grudging respect from alot of the kids at school._

People weren’t insulting her the way they used to.

They didn’t clear space around her as she passed through the halls to get to class.

They didn’t call her derogatory names anymore.

It was different.

Things had felt _different_.

Richie had convinced Eddie that things would be easier now.

All she needed to do was to stick to her side, and no one would dare say anything.

Eddie would be safe with her.

And it did feel safe...

_...at first._

No one was picking on her the way that they used to...her inhalers stopped disappearing, along with her gym shoes and stationary.

No one made comments anymore about what it felt like to be birthed by a human cannon ball...

Richie had come out the year before and had received endless shit for it, but now it looked as if that was the last thing on everyone’s mind.

The change of reception had almost gotten Eddie to want to come out...but she couldn’t.

No doubt her mum would find out about it if she did...but the lack of homophobic slurs being hurled at her friend gave her hope.

Richie had been right. Things were different.

**Then Richie began to change.**

Richie was slowly becoming more and more mean.

She would act out in class for no reason, creating a negative image of herself towards the teachers.

For the other kids though, this just boosted her reputation as someone who didn’t take shit.

They ate up all of Richie’s antics, laughing at anything and everything she wanted.

_All it took was one look from the taller girl, and they would stop._

Time passed and Richie’s appearance changed.

Sure, she was still skinny and lanky...but she was taller than ever.

Her hideous Hawaiian shirts that Eddie used to laugh at (but secretly adored) were replaced with thick, clunky belts. Assortments of the same black jeans, plain shirts.

And a thick, long sleeved leather jacket.

Eddie had almost had a heart attack one lunchtime when Richie had shouldered off the jacket, revealing a large star tattoo on the side of her arm.

Noticing the look on the smaller girl’s face, Richie only laughed, asking her if she liked it while taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

_Eddie went red, saying nothing._

**And then one day, everything changed.**

_She had arranged to meet up with Richie in the park that afternoon._

They were going to do the usual, maybe play at the arcade for a while...there were a few good movies playing at the Aladdin that day...

Nearing the park, Eddie groaned at the sight before her.

Richie was leaned against a park bench, sitting next to her were two girls she knew from class (Betty and Greta) and a tall boy she had never seen before. The girls were gossiping loudly to each over, the tall boy absently stared ahead towards the empty park.

Richie was focusing on her phone.

Eddie heard a ping.

She looked at her messages.

_“Almost here?”_

It was from Richie.

Eddie sighed as she put the phone back into her pocket.

She was in the park now, walking up along the trail to where the group were sat.

Richie grinned as soon as she caught sight of her. She sprung up from where she had been leaning, the tall boy grunting a little at having been moved.

“Hiya Eds”, She grinned. “Ready for some action?”

Eddie shuffled awkwardly.

“Richie...why are they here..?” She asked in a hushed tone, trying not to alert the others, who barely even acknowledged her when she arrived.

Richie shrugged.

“I told them to fuck off Eddie I swear...but you know what they can be like”, she turned to the group behind her, “This lot like to hang around like a bad smell!”

Eddie rolled her eyes as the others snorted at this remark, some firing not so witty comments back at the tall girl as she turned her back to them to walk beside Eddie.

Making their way to the arcade, Eddie and Richie’s conversation was constantly interrupted by the others.

The tall guy (who Richie said was called “Tommy”, as he never bothered to introduce himself) was constantly whining about how hungry he was.

They passed plenty of places where he could have bought something to eat, but it looked as if he preferred to stay hungry and moan about it.

Greta seemed to have this obsession with interrupting Eddie whenever she spoke which was really starting to get on her nerves.

At one point Richie had to turn to her and hiss “Greta I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up...” for her to stop.

The girl spent the rest of the walk glaring into the back of Eddie’s head as Betty continued twittering about how ugly whats-her-name was or what a dork some guy was at school.

_After what felt like forever, they were finally at the arcade._

Upon arrival Richie immediately ran inside with Tommy, both wrestling to be the first on street fighter so they could beat the other to play Ryu.

Betty and Greta continued chattering together, blanking Eddie out completely.

With not so many options, she decided to play at Pac man till Richie finished her round with Tommy.

_15 minutes passed, Tommy’s loud (FUCKING ANNOYING) whining echoing around the arcade every time he lost a round, followed by him challenging Richie to a rematch._

**_And we all know how much Richie loved challenges._ **

The two other girls were having their own fun playing Earl and Toejam, giggling loudly with eachover.

Eddie was left alone.

Finally sick of Pac man, she made her way over to Tommy and Richie, who were currently on their 12th round.

Eddie stood beside the machine, mindful not to interrupt them as they finished off the round.

She winced when Tommy released another loud holler as he lost. The boy pushed himself off the stool and kicked at the token machine hard, scaring two little kids who were walking past.

Richie smirked at him, and then turned to Eddie.

“Want to go for a round Eds?” She asked.

Eddie nodded, finally smiling for the first time that day. She was just about to take a seat beside her when Tommy returned, putting his big stupid hand onto the stool.

“Nu-uh Babe, I’m not leaving till I win”, He told Eddie, removing his hand and sitting back down.

Eddie stood back a little.

_What a fucking asshole._

Richie glared at Tommy.

“Don’t **fucking** call her that!” she spat.

Tommy pursed his lips, going silent as he resumed the game.

Richie rolled her eyes...

_...and too Eddie’s complete amazement, she sat back down and began the rematch._

“Once I fuck Tommy up we can ditch these dweebs and go to the Aladdin, kay Eddie?” Richie called out to her as she fully focused on the screen.

_She didn’t say anything when Eddie didn’t reply._

Eddie walked past Betty and Greta (who had seen what happened and were giggling at her from behind their manicured claws) and she went to the bathroom.

/////

Eddie sat herself beside the sink.

The toilet was too dirty to use...not that she needed to use it of course. She just needed to get out of there for a few minutes.

It was too much. It was getting way **WAY** too much for her.

After school was meant to be Eddie and Richie time.

She knew that things were different now...they weren’t losers anymore who found sanctuary in their safe spaces...

...At least Richie didn’t.

Not anymore.

_But Eddie had always believed their time together was precious._

Richie had told her that she looked forward to spending time with her after school.

That it made her feel better after a long day of dealing with bullshit from other kids.

It had been the same for Eddie, who didn’t even feel comfortable in her own house.

Home to Eddie was sitting in Richie’s arms on their hammock in their hideout. The place where they would read comics together for hours.

Where they would tell each over secrets and laugh and joke and play till it got dark outside and they had to go home.

_They hadn’t been to the hideout in years now._

It was rare for Eddie and Richie to be alone nowadays.

The tall girl had developed a following of cronies, along with her popularity and her new “hard” persona.

Eddie was happy that Richie felt better about herself. No longer feeling it necessary to slink behind the shadows in the way that they used to...

**..but what had been the cost of this?**

Eddie shook her head. She’s been sitting there long enough now. She knew that Richie would probably come looking for her in a minute...possibly...

_...maybe._

Eddie wasn’t so sure anymore.

If Richie wasn’t going to get her, she might as well just get out the bathroom herself.

Sighing at having to re unite herself with the others, Eddie washed her hands (positively certain that the door handles had been touched by people who DIDNT wash their hands after using the bathroom) and pushed open the swinging door with her shoulder, back into the brightly lit room.

It was noiser than when she left it...Eddie was confused as too why it had suddenly become so crowded...

Eddie noticed that there were a large amount of people standing in one space. The game's Richie and Tommy had been playing were abandoned. Eddie could see a glipse of Greta and Betty in amongst the crowd...

**And that’s when it happened.**

Greta and Betty were clinging together as they watched, both laughing tauntingly at the sight before them.

Eddie had to move in closer to see what was so interesting.

She felt her heart rate increase at the sight of a small group of kids she knew from school (she recognised one from her class, the other two maybe from the year above) looking terrified.

Tommy had some guy pinned onto the floor, his big hands wrapped around both of his wrists as Richie stood over him, one of her thick boots hanging above his lower abdomen.

_Her face was twisted in disgust._

“What did you fucking say, cunt?”, She hissed in a voice Eddie had never heard her use before.

_It made goose bumps prickle on her arms_ _._

The guy wringed in Tommy’s tight hold, contorting his body, twisting himself sideways as he tried to get up.

Richie gritted her teeth, her boot slowly sinking into the boy’s stomach, making him cry out in pain as she began to use force.

She repeated the question.

**“WHAT.DID.YOU.SAY?”**

The boy looked up at her, completely defeated. Tommy practically giggled at the sight of him, looking away from his friends in humiliation.

“...I...I called you a faggo-“

Richie grinded her shoe harder into the boy’s flesh.

_Eddie saw a glint in her eye as the boy began to wheeze under the pressure._

**“Louder. Say it louder.”**

He released a shaky breath as he looked into Richie’s face.

“...I called you a faggot”.

Richie tutted down at him.

 **“That wasn’t very smart now, was it**?” She cooed at the boy. **“I’m going to have to teach you a lesson now, aren’t I?”**

Aside from the boy’s friends, there was a bigger crowd of kids forming.

They seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, cheering out various things for Richie to do to him.

The boy looked mortified at some of the suggestions.

Someone said something that made Richie perk up.

Eddie couldn’t tell what they had said, but whatever it was; Richie had liked the sound of it.

**“Alright then!”** She said loudly, as if she were performing for an audience, instead of displaying her torment of this kid to a crowd of rowdy, violence lusting teenagers.

Eddie watched in horror as the boy was pulled up by the wrists, with Tommy holding them both high into the air to the point where the boy was almost on his tip toes.

Richie snorted at the sight before her.

“Just one?” Tommy asked.

Richie spat onto her fist.

**“Just one.”**

_Before Eddie could register what was about to happen, Richie shot her spit covered fist into the boy’s mouth._

**Blood went everywhere.**

Betty and Greta squealed in mock-surprise as the crowd went wild.

Some were laughing, others moaning that they missed it and calling out for her too hit him again.

They were acting like complete fucking animals.

The boy’s friend group looked as if they were going to be sick.

_Eddie felt the same._

Tommy let go of the boy’s wrists, allowing him to cover his face with his hands.

The blood was all over him, dripping from his chin onto his white shirt.

It looked horrible.

The group took Tommy letting him go as a sign to take their friend and leave.

_As they left they were stared down by the crowd of teens, who dispersed once they were finally out._

_Looked like the fun was over!_

Greta and Betty went back to playing on one of the games, as if nothing had happened.

Tommy gave Richie a pat on the back before making his own way into the bathroom.

_**That just left Richie.** _

_A few of the teens had gone into the arcade SPECIFICALLY to watch the fight and were now leaving, along with a few traumatised kids who had been forced to witness the scene, as there had been too many people at the entrance way who had blocked the door, not allowing them to leave._

As the group walked out the door, Richie caught sight of Eddie.

She had her jacket on and was making her way out.

“Hey Eds!! Wait up!” Richie called out to her.

Without bothering to say goodbye to Tommy (who was still in the bathroom) or to Greta and Betty (who were STILL sniggering over what had happened as they played), Richie grabbed the coat she had thrown on the floor and ran after her.

Eddie just continued walking, not looking behind her as Richie called after her.

_What she had seen was fucking revolting._

_She was beyond furious._

Although she was fast, Eddie was no match for Richie’s long legs.

She swore to herself when she managed to catch up to her, silently walking beside her.

“...You’re going the wrong way y’know.” Richie said casually.

Eddie continued to walk, her frown growing deeper by the minute. Richie raised her brow over being so blatantly ignored.

She tried again.

“Eddie were literally walking _away_ from the Aladdin right now... **hello!?”**

She waved a hand in front of Eddie’s face.

Eddie shot her a look of bemusement.

**Was she fucking serious?!**

_“...I’m not going anywhere with you Richie.”_

Richie stopped walking for a second, before she sprang back into motion, sauntering around the smaller girl so that she was forced to face her.

“Why not?!” She asked.

_As if she hadn’t just done what she did. As if her fist wasn’t still covered in blood, still locked into a tight fist as the other gripped her jacket._

**Eddie was beside herself in anger.**

“What you did back there Richie..!?!? It was...it was...” Eddie couldn’t even find the right words.

There were too many to choose from.

Richie had put her jacket back on, not letting Eddie out of her sight as she folded her arms against her chest.

Her face was tilted down, her expression condescending as Eddie struggled to choose what variation of “ _sickening_ ” she wanted to use for what had happened.

“Eddie please”, Richie sighed, tired of waiting for Eddie to decide.

_“Did you think I was going to let him get away with what he said?”_

Eddie’s massive brown eyes pierced into Richie’s, her expression changing from one of fury to sadness.

“Richie...what you did there wasn’t done in defence.”

She looked towards the ground.

“You looked just like Bowers back there Richie...you looked like you were... _enjoying it_.”

As Eddie looked down at her feet to avoid Richie’s face as she said this, she suddenly heard laughing.

**Her fury returned in a matter of seconds.**

“What did you _EXPECT_ me to do?!”, Richie cackled, “You thought I’d just run out of there crying like I would have in the old days!?”

Eddie stamped her foot, Richie grinned slightly at the sight of it.

“...You look so cute when you-“

**“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!”** Eddie hissed.

She could feel tears slowly tinging in the corners of her eyes.

_Richie had just done something so horrible...and she didn’t give a shit. She was completely unfazed. Uncaring..._

**“YOUR SMART ENOUGH TO TALK CIRCLES AROUND PEOPLE LIKE THAT RICHIE”,** Eddie cried to her, **“THE WAY YOU DEALT WITH HIM MADE YOU JUST AS BAD AS HE WAS!!!”**

Richie shook her head, as if completely denying every word that came out of her mouth.

She breathed through her nose and exhaled.

Unfolding her arms, she extended them towards the small girl.

“Eds...Come on. Can we just go to the Aladdin? We can talk about this later...”

Eddie only shook her head.

She stepped away from Richie’s touch.

_She had enough._

“I know that you think this is all revenge for how they treated us before but...” Eddie took another step back, “...You’re becoming just like them Richie...”

Eddie halted.

_“You’re becoming a bully.”_

_**......** _

**_Eddie gasped as she felt a hand shoot under her chin, forcing her face upwards._ **

**_Richie was looking down at her intensely, her eyes dark and brooding._ **

_For the first time in Eddie’s life, she was scared._

_She was scared of Richie._

**“...What do you want then, baby?”** Richie almost whispered.

_Her tone was dark, low and dangerous._

Eddie looked up at her, a tear streaming down her face.

_“I want to go home, chee.”_

Richie’s face faltered at “Chee”.

Eddie used to call her that a long time ago.

Before she had that fight with Bowers.

_The one that changed everything..._

Richie released her face, her knuckle wiping the tear of Eddie’s freckled cheek.

She didn’t look as scary as she did before.

She looked distressed over how upset Eddie was over what she had thought was nothing...

“Eddie..” Richie’s voice sounded almost desperate, “I’m doing this for us...”

_It was as if she was trying to get Eddie to see her way of things, no matter how twisted or contorted her views were..._

“...Now if anyone tries anything on you at school, they’ll know that I’ll find out about it and beat the shi-“

“So that’s it, huh”? Eddie said.

“You think I’m little and too weak to defend myself?”

_She looked back at Richie._

**“You think you can justify yourself acting like...like a fucking brute in the name of protecting me!?”**

She shoved Richie backwards as hard as she could, the taller girl staggering back slightly.

**“All my life I’ve had people giving me shit about how fucking defenceless I am...how weak and puny and...and delicate I am..”**

Eddie was breathing heavily as she spoke, her hands shaking as she held them over her body.

**_“...and all this time you’ve been thinking the same fucking thing.”_ **

Eddie tried to get a hold of her own breathing.

She was in the cusps of a breakdown.

_Richie listened to what she had to say._

**“...Well from here on out you can FUCKING forget about it**.” Eddie powered on.

**” I can take care of myself Richie,** **so FUCK OFF!!”**

.....

There was silence.

Only the sound of Eddie trying to catch her breath as a light breeze passed by.

She couldn’t tell what Richie was going to say, her expression indecipherable.

She looked straight into Richie’s eyes, searching into the two dark pools of blue from behind the frames of her glasses.

......

_The blue pools turned into a storming sea._

_Richie’s face grew red, her shoulders rising as she gritted her teeth. Her hands were positively shaking beside her._

_Eddie was almost certain that Richie was about to pick her up and haul her over her shoulder like a fucking caveman. She loomed over Eddie, completely trapping_ _her from any means of escape._

She was suddenly leaning down.

Eddie’s heart raced.

_What was Richie about to do...what was she going to say?!_

**“...If that’s what you want, then FINE!** ” Richie snarled.

She straightened back up to the full extent of her height, looking down at Eddie as a predator would to its prey.

**“Let’s see how long you last alone then!”**

She looked Eddie up and down, from her white ankle boots, to her small (trembling) hands, then finally at round eyes, looking bigger than ever as they looked up at the older girl.

_Richie grinned like a wolf._

**“I’ll give it a week tops before you come back.”**

Eddie’s breath hitched.

She stepped slowly to the side, and under Richie’s gaze she began to walk slowly away, back down the street.

Richie watched her leave, her smile falling off the minute Eddie had her back turned.

She watched her disappear down the street.

Richie felt her stomach falling.

_She wanted to run after her...but she needed Eddie to understand that she HAD to act the way that she did. If she didn’t, Derry would walk all over them._

She had to be strong.

For Eddie.

_And for herself._

She was certain that after a week...maybe a little bit more...Eddie would see how hard it was.

She would realise that she needed Richie...that she WANTED Richie.

Richie exhaled, making her way back towards the arcade.

_She just had to be patient._

**_........._ **

****

**Eddie had never come crawling back as Richie had predicted.**

The older girl waited a week, and then another...until suddenly a month had passed.

Eddie avoided her in class. She walked straight past her in the hallways and on the street. 

It was infuriating, but Richie refused to be the one to break.

She felt her heart panging every time she saw the smaller girl, but she controlled herself.

She didn’t call out to her the way that she used too.

Didn’t plonk herself beside her at lunch times or in class.

Eddie always looked at her as if she wanted to say something, catching herself at the last minute.

She had been expecting a lot worse.

Her stuff appeared to be no longer getting stolen (the perpetrators probably having gotten scared off by Richie long before), and no one really mentioned her mum to her anymore as a lame form of insult.

Having been glued to Richie’s side since kindergarten, regardless of being evident or not, Eddie’s whole existence was associated with the (now-turned) delinquent.

It was enough for people to no longer single her out when looking for a target.

Eddie was left alone.

_... completely alone._

Without Richie, Eddie had come face-to-face with the realization that she had no friends.

No one to confide in after a hard day.

No one to joke around with in class or to eat with during lunch.

_Eddie had practically exiled herself after that day at the arcade._

**...But Eddie refused to crack.**

No matter how lonely she was...no matter how much she missed Richie holding her, telling her everything was going to be alright, she refused to crawl back to her.

_Eddie wasn’t weak._

The two girls continued their days without the other, their hearts jumping whenever their eyes met, only to be ignored the second they looked away.

.....

**_And just like that, 3 years passed._ **

.....


	2. Signs of a predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE!!! MADE IT EXTRA LONG AS AN APOLOGY LOL.
> 
> Eddie's a grumpy lil shit in this chapter...introducing MARVIN. hOPE U ENJOY!!!
> 
> Read end notes for updates on my Fem Reddie Succubus fIC!! <3 <3 <3

**CHAPTER 2**

**The prom posters were up...**

Eddie walked straight past the big banner announcing this year’s prom theme.

_What the fuck did she care? Not like she had anyone to go with. Plus the theme would probably be something stupid...last year’s was so ridiculous. She still remembered how the graduating students had moaned about having a carnival themed prom. Some students had even dressed up as clowns..._

Eddie shuddered at the memory.

_Plus, the students in the year below had to be the ones to clean the hall afterwards, of course NO ONE TURNED UP TO DO THAT._

_...Other than Eddie, two volunteers (who really were just doing it instead of detention) and one janitor..._

So no. Eddie wasn’t going to prom.

Screw that.

As she made her way across the corridor to her locker, she passed by a group of girls hovering around...

**UGH**.

As if seeing her first thing every morning wasn’t bad enough, Eddie was once again greeted with the sight of Richie, leaning against her locker.

There were too many girls in the way and Eddie had to stand there, here arms folded as she tapped her little boot.

A sour expression on her face.

_Honestly...before Richie decided to go all...BrEaKiNg BaD (minus the cancer and drugs), these were the main people who had mocked them. These girls who used to spit at her on the street and write graffiti in the bathrooms and under the bleachers about what a flamer she was were now COMPLETELY pussy whipped._

_For some reason they all wanted a piece of Richie, now that she was so cool and such a bad ass . They were still homophobic. Still called out to any girl or boy they suspected to be a dyke or a pansy...but apparently it was a different story with Richie. She was the exception, the person to go to if you were secretly gay or just a straight girl wanting to experiment. It was like she was an openly used research dummy for these people. Richie was more or less running the student body so it definitely would boost your reputation to say you were one of hers..._

_Richie definitely wasn’t complaining._

_It probably made her feel good to have her ex-bullies fighting over her. Reminding her that she was now the alpha in this piece of shit school._

_Le crema de la merde._

Personally, it made Eddie **_sick_**.

Her classes were starting in 10 minutes and she needed her DAMN BOOKS. The girls were showing no sign of moving, all giggling over each over as Richie just stood there, lazily nodding along to whatever the girl gripping on her arm was saying.

_Looks like she was a new one._

The girl who had her claws dug into Richie’s arm had long ginger hair, pale skin and thin lips. This was followed by spidery eyelashes and high black suede boots.

Eddie looked at the girl’s body.

_...Nice tits though._

.....Eddie blushed a little at the thought of it.

Fuck. Damn it, not right now.

Class was starting and they need to fucking **MOVE**!!!

Shoving past the girls, Eddie tried to ignore Richie, who was suddenly alerted by her presence.

A big grin grew on her face as she turned her head towards her.

The ginger on her arm didn’t really notice, continuing to warble on about...(Eddie couldn’t really tell exactly, but she thinks that she heard the word “prom” and “-asy themes”...Eddie didn’t catch that last part).

A few girls (one of which being Greta Bowie) glared at Eddie as she reached for the locker beside of Richie and slammed it open, taking out a big green English Lit. Textbook and putting back her red maths one.

_Some of the girls had a weird affixation with Eddie. The small girl knew they wanted to say something to her, but they never did. Eddie never knew why. If they really wanted to pick on her it’s not like anyone would stop them. But these girls seemed to settle with mentally trying to translate their disdain through glaring and snide looks._

_Well, whatever._

As Eddie had her back turned from the others with the door of her locker shielding her away from view, she didn’t see Richie waving off the girls.

The ginger one looked sulky as Richie absently shooed her off her arm, leaving her to slink with the others to their own classes.

Once Eddie had all of her things with her backpack loosely held over her shoulder, she turned around to find that the groupies were gone.

Only Richie stood there, leaning sideways against a locker, a smirk on her smug face.

_(On the rare occasion that Eddie was up close to Richie, she would notice how much the taller girl had changed over the past three years. Her broken old wayfarer glasses had been switched with a thin shiny aviator. Her skin was pale, her cheek bones higher than when they were kids...her jet black curls smoothed into waves that reached the midpoint of her neck...)_

Eddie had to snap herself out of it.

Slamming her locker door shut, she clutched onto the strap of her bag as Richie looked down towards her.

Her eyes were raking the small girl up and down, taking in the sight before her as Eddie had done.

As Eddie made a moving motion, the taller girl stepped away from the locker to block her. Eddie could feel the tips of her ears heating up.

She looked straight up at her, her shoulders tensing.

_“...Move Richie.”_

There was a glint in Richie’s eye once she heard this. A corner of her smile grew higher, slanting across her face. She tutted.

_“You’re always in a hurry Eds...how about hanging with me for a bit...?”_

Eddie glared up at her.

**Why the hell would she do that?! What could she POSSIBLY have to say to Richie?!**

_“Don’t FUCKING call me EDS, ASSHOLE_ ”, Eddie hissed, _“And I happen to have a class starting in 5 MINUTES...not that you’d know anything about Tha-“_

Richie snorted.

She didn’t bother bending a little or standing back a bit to meet Eddie’s gaze, so the shorter girl was force to look right up at her from where she was standing.

They were close.

_Too close in Eddie’s opinion._

_“Ever heard of SKIPPING, Dolly?”_ Richie smirked, ignoring the rage radiating out of her, _“It’s just one class!_

Richie offered her one of her big hands.

_“C’mon, we can chill in my car? What do you say..?”_

_Eddie paused a second. She was totally transfixed on the hand before her. Richie’s hand looked so...big. And strong. She could probably fit the whole of Eddie’s wrist if she were to grab it._

_Eddie imagined taking the hand that was offered to her. Imagined it encased between her own fingers..._

_......._

_Then she imagined that ginger girl from earlier, squeezing it as she hung from Richie’s arm._

_Then it was all the other girls. An image of Greta, smirking as Richie rubs a circle with her thumb against the blonde’s cheek..._

**Eddie fumed.**

_“If you think I’m going to skip class just to sit alone with you and your **SHITTY** car, you can forget it!!”_

She shoved past Richie.

**_“...In your FUCKING DREAMS, ASSHOLE_ ** _”._

Eddie didn’t bother to look behind her to see Richie’s reaction as she stalked down to the end of the hall, entering Room 9C.

**/////////**

**“YOUR LATE, MISS. KASPBRAK!!”**

Eddie blushed as she entered the classroom.

The other students were all staring at her from their seats; all their books and stationary already out.

“Yes...sorry about that Mrs.Kersh, I was jus-“

“ENOUGH TIME WASTING, GO TAKE YOUR SEAT”, the older woman interrupted, turning back to the whiteboard.

Eddie felt her cheeks flame as she went to the back to an empty desk.

Other students sort of gave her the side eye as she made her way past their seats, making Eddie’s cheeks go a tone darker.

_God. WHY were they fucking **STARING** all the time? Eddie knew it wasn’t just her being paranoid._

_If the other students insisted on steering as far away from her as possible, she would appreciate it if they also kept their fucking eyes to themselves as well._

_**FUCK**._

Now safe in her seat, the other students were back to watching the whiteboard, passing notes and generally not listening.

Eddie released a breath of air, removing her books and papers from her bag. They were supposed to begin a new essay assignment that day in groups of two.

Eddie had managed to go by unnoticed while working solo.

Sure it was going to be a little difficult and might taken her a bit longer, but she had read the book “North and South” years ago. Being locked away for a period duration of her childhood had allowed her all the time in the world to read. It _HAD_ been boring but it at least helped save her research time, not to mention help get away from group activities.

_As she got started on her first paragraph on the themes of Industrial revolution and class structure, her mind would casually dip in and out over what had happened less than 15 minutes before._

What would have happened if she had said yes?

If she had accepted Richie’s big hand and followed her to the car park.

What would they have said...what would they have done.

Eddie felt herself shudder, the sensation making her slightly bothered that Richie had managed to get to her head **ONCE AGAIN**.

She didn’t WANT to hear what Richie had to say.That fucking...punk.

She would have probably locked Eddie in the car and played her crap music while forcing her to inhale smoke from her cigarette.

Then Eddie would have had an asthma attack. And died. And as she laid dead on Richie’s car seat, the tall girl would insult her outfit and then continue smoking.

**Yeah. That’s what would have happened if she had said yes. Definitely.**

Imagining different scenarios of what might have been, Eddie didn’t join the other students in alert as the classroom door opened.

The room fell to silence as a tall, blond boy stepped into the room, allowing the door to slam behind him.

The _whack_ of the door shutting made Eddie jump slightly. She looked up from her text book to see what was going on.

Mrs. Kersh warily placed her coffee mug onto her desk.

“If you insist on coming to class this late, you might as well not... _OH, IT’S YOU!”_

Her tone took a drastic change once she properly looked at this new boy. Eddie was a distance away from the front of the room, but from what she could make out...

_...he wasn’t that bad to look at._

Other than being tall and blonde, Eddie could make out that he was pretty well built. He looked solid under his grey v-neck, with tanned, toned arms holding onto his backpack. He had long blonde eyelashes, smooth skin and a straight nose. Honestly, he looked like he was bored out of his mind as he listened to Mrs. Kersh drabble on about what they were currently working on and what he should expect in terms of his workload, starting so late in the school year.

Alot of the girls in the classroom were giggling amongst themselves as they sat up straight in their wooden chairs, pushing their chests forward, making sure to smile big and bright. The boy acknowledged some of the guys in the room as he tuned out whatever Mrs. Kersh was going on about.

“Looks like he’ll fit in fine here”, Eddie thought to herself. She resumed her paragraph, the momentary distraction being enough to wipe away her thoughts from earlier.

Just as she was about to begin sentence no.3, Eddie heard her name being mentioned.

She continued writing, trying to ignore the pit of dread in her stomach as the room once again grew quiet.

Eddie refused to look up from her paper.

Mrs. Kersh motioned the boy towards the empty seat beside Eddie and he just stood there for a moment looking at her. Eddie still refused to return the look, working harder than ever on sentence no.4

“Go on then Marvin, take a seat sweetheart”, Mrs. Kersh purred, pushing the tall boy slightly in her direction.

Marvin didn’t seem to notice the stares he was receiving as he made his way to Eddie’s desk, loudly dropping his backpack and pulling out his seat once he was there.

As he sat down, he went back to staring at Eddie, now more intensely than before.

_Everything resumed as Mrs. Kersh began explaining what she wanted covered in the Essay. It was going to be a total of 2,500 words and she wanted clear evidence of research on both sides._

_Marvin was still staring at Eddie...and quite frankly it was beginning to **piss her off.**_

_...Play nice Eddie...be nice..._

**Eddie turned to the boy beside her.**

“Hey”, she said, “So you’re Marvin, Right?”

She brought out her small hand towards the boy, “ _It’s nice to meet you.”_

The boy looked surprised for a moment, looking down at Eddie’s small hand longer than she felt necessary.

_(...Was it not normal to shake hands...? Had Eddie been without normal social interaction for so long that she’s forgotten how to properly greet people?!?!)_

The boy finally smiled, going into motion as he shook Eddie’s hand.

“Hey”, was all he said in reply.

Eddie nodded to him then turned back to resume her writing. The boy wasn’t making any movement to take out his own text book so Eddie automatically moved hers to the centre of the table to be shared.

Marvin sat back on his seat.

_He was still staring intensely at Eddie._

.......

Okay. It didn’t look as if Marvin had ANY intention of doing any work.

He was just sitting there, no paper in front of him, not even **BOTHERING** to look or even **ASK** what they were currently doing...plus Eddie was not going to go through a whole lesson being stared at like some kind of freaky specimen.

She turned away from her sheet and looked at him.

“ _What is it..._?”

She tried hard not to sound TOO irritable. Who knows...maybe Richie put a “Kick me sign” on her back.

Marvin looked at her blankly, as if he didn’t even realize that he was staring in the first place.

_Eddie softened a little._

“...What’re you staring at?” Eddie brushed her hair over her shoulder;

“Is there something on my face or...?”

The boy shrugged, a smile beginning to form on his face.

He continued smiling as he now sat properly on his chair, his elbows resting on the desk as he fully faced Eddie.

He looked her up and down, before saying;

_“Are you really Eddie Kaspbrak?”_

Eddie raised her brow, trying to ignore the discomfort she was beginning to feel as the boy looked at her so openly, his eyes digging away at her dark hair and pink jumper, down to her boots.

“...Did you think Mrs. Kersh was lying when she called for Eddie and pointed towards me?” She asked with uncertainty to where this was going;

_“...yeah, that’s me.”_

The boy let out a low whistle which Eddie had absolutely no means of deciphering.

She resumed her work, turning a page of the text book as she quickly finished off her first paragraph.

She knew that Marvin was back to looking at her, her 6th sense allowing the sensation of it to prickle the side of her face, where his eyes were currently wandering.

He suddenly edged his seat a little closer, now sitting close enough to Eddie that their legs were slightly brushing against the other.

_“...You’re WAY prettier than what I imagined.”_

_The hairs on the back of Eddie’s neck stood up. What the **FUCK** does that mean...?_

_She turned to Marvin...She’s never seen this boy in her LIFE other than today; she was pretty damn certain of that...especially in a town like Derry where everyone knew everybody._

_She instantly stopped writing, her full attention now on the tall boy beside her._

_She was trying not to sound anxious as she thought up a response._

_“...What do you mean...have people been talking to you about me?”_

The boy idly shrugged his broad shoulders, finally turning his attention to the text book.

“Oh y’know”, he replied as his eyes flicked over the pages, “I’ve been hearing random stuff about everyone since I moved here...”

_Eddie slowly nodded. Okay. That made sense...sort off._

_Eddie still wasn’t able to make the correlation of what her looks had to do with anything when being mentioned to the new kid._

_Still deep into thought over how cryptic this conversation had been, the two began to properly work on their assignment...and when I say the two I really just mean the one. Marvin sat with his phone hidden under the desk as Eddie ploughed on the narrative technique segment to her Essay. She ignored the snort he would make every once in a while, now losing herself in their ( **SHARED** ) assignment._

Just as she was beginning to cool down, Marvin decided to start up again with the cryptic questions.

_“So how long have you been together then?”_ He asked, his thumb still scrolling on his phone screen as he looked at Eddie once again.

She literally had to put down her pen and turn her torso towards him.

She needed to understand what _exactly_ he was going on about.

_“What do you mean by that??”_ She questioned, not caring that her speech pattern was slowly growing faster.

“ _Who the hell are you talking about???”_

Marvin looked intrigued by Eddie’s reaction.

It was enough to make him stuff his phone back into his pocket as he folded his arms across his chest.

He grinned;

_“...Obviously I’m talking about your boyfriend. What year is he anyway..?”_

**_Eddie was taking this slowly..._ **

_Maybe this was a SUPER LAME attempt in finding out if Eddie was single...that was, if he WAS in fact hitting on her...As far as Eddie was concerned this could all be a joke just to piss her off. Looking at how playfully Marvin had reacted to her irritation, she definitely wouldn’t out it past him...even if he **WAS** the new kid..._

_Eddie tried to appear calm...or at least a little less tense. It probably wasn’t as deep as she thought. She was being paranoid over LITERALLY NOTHING._

_She took a breath before responding._

“I don’t have a boyfriend Marvin.”

Marvin looked surprised by this. He shot Eddie a questioning look, his brows furrowed as he began to frown.

_“...well, that’s not what I’ve heard...”_

_..._

**_AHA!!!!_ **

**_SO PEOPLE HAVE BEEN GOSSIPING BEHIND HER BACK!!!_ **

****

_Eddie felt her cheeks flare up slightly._

_“Dude why the fuck would I lie about something like that!?”_ She hissed under her breath, still cautious not to arouse any attention from the people sitting around them.

_“Seriously who the fuck have you been talking too!?!”_

Marvin looked a little troubled.

_... It would be weird not to be troubled, when a small (feral) brunette had her fist clutched onto your t-shirt, forcing you down to face her at eye level._

**_“..Uh.”_ **

Eddie realized what she was doing and let go, now angry **AND EMBARRASED** as she settled herself back into her seat, resuming interrogating the new boy (who had gone slightly red at having been forced into such close proximity with the pretty girl).

_“So...”_ She tried to go on as she was before, trying hard to sound casual (totally _IGNORING_ her earlier actions), _“Really...who have you been talking too..?”_

_The boy rubbed the back of his neck, the red tinge on his face fading away slowly;_

“After talking to coach about joining the team, I went to the changing room with the other guys”, he explained, “And while we were there they filled me in on anything that they felt I needed to know.”

_Eddie looked confused. If she HAD to guess where Marvin had heard such a load of crap, she would have assumed he heard it from random gossip in the hallways. People in this school often liked to spread rumours and misinformation; again it wasn’t SUCH a big deal..._

_...But why the fuck were they talking about Eddie...SPECIFICALLY Eddie’s relationship status in the fucking football team changing room?!?!_

Eddie cleared her throat as she closed her text book. There was no way she was going to go back to working after a conversation like this...

“What did they tell you about me?” She asked.

_Over the last half hour, Marvin had lost his chilled out persona. He looked ruffled as he thought back to that morning, trying to soak up every last detail in his mind._

“They told me to watch out for a really small girl called Eddie Kaspbrak”, He looked awkward as he gestured to her;

“They said if I tried anything, some dude called Richie Tozier will fuck up my shit so it’s best if I stayed clear of you and...yeah.

That’s pretty much it...”

.....

**Holy shit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..well THAT explains alot on why Eddie's felt so ignored over the past few years...yeesh.
> 
> Sksksksks Marvin been hearing scary shit about Richie and just automatically assumed she was this big buff guy with a 10 pack and a violent streak lmAO He'll find out in the next chAPTER!!!!!
> 
> He's gonna wish he never set eyes on eddie spagheddie....
> 
> NEXT Chapter is the beginnig of a stAND OFF between Richie and Eddie  
> ...ENTER: THE BUNNY BOILER
> 
> oh my GOD i've got it all planned out so stay tuned plEASE!!! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> //////////////////////////////  
> Hiya so this is a heads up on my Reddie succubus fic! I have already written the first chapter and it was meant to run around the same time as this fic, but I felt that as I've already planned the whole story for "Bunny Bites Back", it would be wise to just complete it and THEN begin my succubus fic (which is still being developed story wise..etc..)  
> I feel if I write one story that is already planned out as well as one that is still in development, the updates will be very slow and I'll end up a bit overwhelmed with trying to keep up with them both...  
> DONT WORRY THOUGH there will still be a reddie succubus fic. I'll post it after I'm completed with "Bunny Bites Back"  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND TYSM!!


	3. Want to go next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry this took rlly long, fam stuff. Y'know how it can b.  
> Also halfway through next chapter of "For your Eyes only"...
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!

**CHAPTER 3**

Do you ever daydream about stuff that happened in the past?

Like...when you’re sitting on the toilet dissociating...and suddenly you remember something embarrassing that happened years ago and you cringe all over again.

Or when you’re on the bus listening to music, and you suddenly remember a conversation you once had where you wanted to say something but was unable to...and now you regret it?

.....

_Eddie often thought about an incident that happened a long time ago. Probably around 7 years ago now, back when she was 11 and Richie was 12._

They had been sitting together on Eddie’s front porch, waiting for Mrs.Tozier to come take Richie home. (Richie hadn’t been “officially” invited, so Maggie was probably going to have to wait for her to walk across the street to her car once she arrived)

After 5 rounds of Rock/Paper/Scissors, the two girls were trying to cook up something else while waiting.

Richie suddenly had a good idea.

_“How about we play “Picnic in Bed??”_

Eddie wrinkled her nose at the nickname.

She thought to herself for a moment as she twiddled on one of the buttons on her hat.

_“Were outside though Chee...”_

Richie rolled her eyes, now more animated as she looked around the yard in front of them, searching for stuff she could use for the game.

_“I heard my mommy talking on the phone about games she likes to play with daddy...I don’t think it matters where you play this one though...all you need is a blind fold so that you can taste stuff and guess what it is!”_

**Eddie reeeeeaaaly didn’t like the sound of that.**

_“Richie if you think I’m gonna let you put...put ASS flavoured water in my mouth or DIRT then you must be outta your mi-“_   
  


Richie suddenly yanked down eddies hat right over her eyes, blocking her vision completely.

The smaller girl sighed as she could hear Richie giggling from a distance.

Only a moment passed till Eddie heard Richie ask “ _Ready_..?”

Eddie hesistently stuck out a tiny portion of her tongue, meeting it with something that felt slightly cold and damp.

It was smooth and the end was pointy.

_“Leaf”._

Richie snorted.

_“Yeah...well, that was just me going easy on you...just a sec...”_

Richie took a little longer this time, making an effort to find something that wasn’t dirty or insect-y.

Eddie felt something hard and solid against her cheek, before it was brought up to her lips.

It was (again) smooth and had a very slight earthly taste.

_“Richie...if you’re seriously putting a filthy ass rock up in my face I swear to god...”_

_“I cleaned it!!! Eddie I swear I rubbed it against my shirt like 20 times! It’s clean!!”_

Eddie made a motion to move the hat so that she could take a look herself but Richie grabbed them both, forcing them down.

**“Richie.....!!!”**

“C’monnnnnnnnnn”, Richie whined, “One more plEASEEE!!”

Eddie heaved out a MASSIVE sigh.

“Fine... **bUT ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING ROCKS!!”**

There was a silence as Eddie waited.

She listened for the same rustling noises that Richie had made before, followed by goofy giggles.

There was nothing.

Eddie wondered if she was about to get a fucking worm next...

Eddie heard Richie taking a breath.

It sounded weird. Like she was thinking deeply about something.

_What the fuck could she be thinking about so deeply?? This was like...the dumbest fucking game ever. Jesus._

Eddie could feel herself being stared at.

She was starting to get a little anxious now, having her eyes covered while sitting for so long in silence.

Just as she was about to remove the hat from over her eyes, she felt something super weird being pressed hard against her lips.

_It felt...chapped._

Eddie still had a tiny little corner of her tongue sticking out...she could taste a little bit of strawberry...like the flavour of yoghurt she had eaten with Richie just an hour before...

_Eddie wasn’t stupid._

_She knew exactly what was happening...I mean...both of Richie’s hands were currently shaking as they gripped against her upper arms. Richie’s lips were clamped tightly together; no doubt her eyes were equally as shut. There was a silence between them. Eddie could hear the air being sucked into Richie’s nose. It kinda made Eddie want to laugh. Richie was rarely nervous about anything. Richie was starting to release Eddie from between her (sweating) hands. She was sweating everywhere; Eddie could practically feel the heat radiating from her face._

_Honestly...Eddie didn’t eve care that Richie was all sweaty._

_**It was...cute.** _

As Richie pulled away, Eddie moved her hat out of her eyes to look back at her best friend.

Richie’s face looked like a cherry tomato.

She looked awkwardly at the ground.

Eddie felt her own face flush.

Just as Eddie was about to reach out for her hand... **she heard a shriek.**

Both girls jumped up immediately at the sight of Sonia Kapbrak, standing at the front of the gate.

At the sight before her, she (over)dramatically dropped her shopping bags, slamming the front door of the entrance gate into the yard.

**“GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU...YOU DIRTY LITTLE...!!!”**

Sonia slammed a pudgy hand against Richie’s chest, her back smacking against one of the brick walls leading towards the entryway of the house.

 _“M...mommy_ ”, Eddie’s voice wobbled as she panicked, _“We were just playing...honest...”_

Eddie looked across from her mother, a worried expression on her face as she looked back at Richie, who was rubbing the back of her head (where it met against the wall). She bent down to retrieve her glasses, her hands shaking harder than before as she looked at her feet in humiliation.

Sonia turned to her daughter, face like venom.

She looked as if she was about to slam into Eddie next, but was suddenly aware of a tapping noise getting louder and louder.

Sonia and the two girls turned towards the path leading from the front gate, where Mrs. Tozier was currently walking up in her shiny black heeled shoes.

She looked EXTREMELY unimpressed.

_“Mrs. Kaspbrak...what’s going on here?”_

Sonia straightened up slightly, grabbing onto Eddie’s shoulders and squeezing them hard as she pushed the small girl against her chest.

_“Maggie...I would advise that you teach your daughter to keep her **DIRTY** little hands to herself!!”_

At the word “dirty”, Sonia dug her nails deep into Eddie’s shoulders, making her gasp out slightly. Richie looked as if she wanted to pry Sonia’s fingers off her, but was prevented from doing so by the hands of her own mother, who was now gripping onto her right arm.

_“.. MISS. Kaspbrak...I saw what was happening from my car...”_ Her arm tightened around Richie, _“She was only playing around...”_

_......_

_“Weren’t you Rachel?”_

Maggie looked down at her daughter.

Sonia couldn’t see it, but judging by the expression on her face she wasn’t asking a question.

_Maggie looked as if she were making a threat._

**“...Weren’t you Rachel?”**

Eddie held onto a breath as she saw Mrs. Toziers pretty pearl nails disappear into Richie’s exposed arm.

Richie’s expression didn’t change but Eddie knew that it probably fucking hurt.

_“...Yeah. Just joking around...like I usually do. Sorry Mrs. Kaspbrak.”_

The arm tightened once more. A red mark tingeing from against the nail on Maggie’s index finger.

_“...sorry Eddie.”_

Sonia softened.

She released Eddie, who stood in the same spot in silence.

_No matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn’t exactly comfort Richie while these...witches were right next to them._

_“Well...I suppose it’s only natural for young girls to do silly things”_ , Sonia tittered, as if she wasn’t practically spitting in rage a few moments before.

Maggie smiled back politely.

_“I’ll be taking this one home then”_

Without a word of goodbye, Eddie watched Mrs. Tozier push her pearly clawed hand against her daughters back, elegantly shoving her the opposite direction.

Richie dragged herself down the path, not daring to look back at Eddie.

Eddie’s own mother stood still, a simpering smile plastered on her face as she waved like a Maneki cat.

As they shut the fence door behind them Eddie saw her mother swoop back into motion, huffing as she made her way back into the house.

Before stepping past the door frame, she shoved a finger onto the centre of Eddie’s back, making the hair on her neck stand in alarm.

 _“Be a dear and get the shopping I left by the gate...”_ She narrowed her small eyes, _“And once you’ve finished putting everything away, were going to have a little chat.”_

**.....**

**Even now, Eddie could clearly see Richie’s face in her mind.**

_The look of hope in her eyes when they broke apart...how red her cheeks were, her eyes glazed over as she waited for whatever reaction Eddie would give her...just to be completely destroyed by the entrance of their parents._

Eddie would think sometimes...what if their mothers hadn’t been there?

What would she have done?

_She could remember wanting to hold Richie’s hand._

Even as her mother yapped on for almost two hours about the terrors of homosexuals and the various diseases they were infected with...Eddie just continued to think about what could have happened next...what might have happened next....what would have happened...

**......**

Eddie knew that this was just one of the factors that had pushed Richie to be what she was now.

The almost immediate acceptance that she wasn’t like other girls. Already being called dirty for something she didn’t even fully comprehend yet.

Eddie had many regrets.. _.but one think she was proud of was the fact that she didn’t accept the outrageous lectures her mother forced upon her._

_I mean...sure it took 2 more years for her to realize that her mother had been forcing placebos down her throat...but the more she payed attention to what her mother thought of the gay community...it was VERY evident that she had no idea what she was talking about._

**///**

**Excerpt** : _11 th July, 2:30PM_

**Eddie** : Mommy...what’s a lesbian?

 **Sonia** :....Honey...it’s pronounced “Lettuce”.

**///**

So yeah. At least Eddie had THAT going for her.

Without falling into her mother’s hysteria, Eddie was able to accept that she might not be like other girls...and that was ok.

_Richie on the other hand...._

**......**

**That’s why it’s so hard to remember something that happened in the past that you wish you could change.**

**Sometime’s Eddie wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t just gone on like normal after that incident. If she had told Richie that she wanted to kiss her again. That it was ok.**

**She was ok.**

**Aside from that one time, there were many other incidents where Eddie had wanted to say something but wasn’t able to.**

**...like today for instance!**

_......................................_

**PRESENT DAY.**

After that long English lesson, Eddie shoved her books back into her satchel and shot out from her desk in lightning speed.

Just as she was about to exit the room, she heard a deep voice calling out to her.

_“Wait up Eddie!!”_

The other students in the room watched curiously as Marvin strode down from between the desks and joined himself to Eddie’s side.

Many of the girls looked miffed, but most of the onlookers looked slightly worried.

Eddie cursed herself as she looked back at them all.

_How did she never notice this?? All this time she thought she was being treated like she were invisible...when in reality every **FUCKING** student in Derry high had a restraining order against her, granted by Richie fuckin Tozier!!!_

With Marvin close beside her, Eddie shoved past a skinny boy (who almost shrieked at the contact...fuck **ing HELL what did Richie threaten to do to them!?!?...fuCK!!!!).**

The hallway was pretty crowded due to it being lunchtime, but there were no worries of seeing Richie around.

No doubt she spent the period in her car listening to...idk the megamind soundtrack as she rolled a doobie with her stupid big hands.

Her dumb, stupid.. _.big strong sexy idiot hands._

... _fuck_.

**Eddie continued to think about Richie’s vendetta against her (and her idiot hands) as she ate her lunch, Marvin sitting close beside her having a one way conversation about his current work out regime as he open mouth chewed on a chip buttie.**

_(All this was happening while being stared at like monkeys in a zoo. A few members of the football team came over to greet Marvin, glancing at Eddie before giving him concerned looks which were flat out ignored by the blonde) Eddie avoided meeting Greta’s eyes as she glided beside their table with a snide look on her face, her eyes darting between the small girl and the tall boy beside her. The blonde continued sneering as she joined the group of girls waiting for her at her table, before tittering loudly as they gestured Eddie’s direction._

_Near the end of lunch, Eddie had enough._

She turned to Marvin.

_“Hey so uh...see you around. I might just head to the library for a while before class...”_

Marvin stood up alongside her, pulling his rucksack back over his shoulder.

Eddie looked at him with a raised brow.

_“Alright! Which way’s the library?”_

Eddie fought the urge to grit her teeth.

Marvin wiped his hands against the top of his shirt, not even noticing the grossed out expression on the short girl’s face.

_“You have art next right? We can go to the Library and then go together, right?”_

...Eddie sighed.

_“Sure...ok. But I’m going to the bathroom first, kay?”_

Marvin (thank god) accepted that and made his way in the direction that Eddie pointed, leading towards the library, one floor above their art studio where the last lesson of the day would be held.

**Eddie exhaled in relief as she watched Marvin disappear down the hall and up the stairway.**

_Honestly..She might have been lacking in social interaction, but she hadn’t really been in want of it either. Her ears felt as if they were about to fall off from how much Marvin had been talking to her...or rather, himself._

Entering into the nearest Ladies Toilet, Eddie immediately set down her bag and relaxed, dousing her hands with the warm water of the tap.

The bathroom was pretty quiet and although she didn’t really stop to check, she pretty much presumed she was alone.

Finally done, Eddie was mentally preparing herself to rejoin Marvin as she held her hands over the dryer.

The dryer was super loud...completely masking the creak of a bathroom stall opening.

**Before Eddie could even comprehend what was going to happen, she felt an arm grabbing the back of her pink jumper, pulling her into the open stall. The door slammed shut behind her.**

“Wh...what..!?” Eddie stammered, her ass falling on top of the closed toilet lid.

She looked up, her eyes locking with... _the ginger girl that had been hanging onto Richie all week!_

She looked furious as she stared down at Eddie with her spider lashes, her thin arms folded as they rested on her chest.

**“You think you’re all that...don’t you!?”** The girl snarled.

She gave Eddie a once over as she continued to look down at her.

The confused look on Eddie’s face only seemed to make her over lined lips frown deeper.

**“You...you waltz around acting like your fucking untouchable JUST because your Richie’s favourite!!”**

She pointed a manicured finger at Eddies face, **“I’ve seen you lurking around my girlfriend...and now you’re after the new guy!?! Can’t you control yourself?!? You.....YOU....WHORE?!?”**

_The way this girl was shaking reminded Eddie so much of her own mother...it was almost nostalgic just watching her (of course, she hardly payed attention to her mother’s hysterical tirades nowadays...she’s pretty much lost her marbles over the last few years)._

**Eddie looked up at the girl, stupidly lost as she gaped like a goldfish.**

“I...Why do you care about Marvin”, Eddie finally responded with uncertainty. “You already have a girlfriend...”

_The ginger girl paled slightly._

“I don’t **CARE** about him...I just want **YOU** to stop prancing around, acting like some princess when everyone knows your just a **pathetic**... **helpless**... **little**...”

_The ginger girl held out a clawed hand and gripped the front of Eddie’s pink knit jumper._

**_“...freak.”_ **

_At that last part, she yanked the front of Eddie’s jumper, tearing a large hole into the material. It broke apart quite easily, the tear reaching almost to her bellybutton._

_Eddie looked down at it in horror, her lacy bra and skin completely exposed._

The girl’s monstrous expression disappeared into a sweet wink. 

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, before creaking open the stall door.

_“See you in class, shortstack!”_

As the girl slammed the stall behind her, Eddie had no choice but to wait till the end of lunch to dare go out in the hall to find something in the lost-and-found box.

.....

**The bell finally rang.**

Eddie waiting an extra 10 minutes just to be sure that no one was around to catch a sight of her.

She held her bag tight to her stomach to hide at least some of the damage.

**By the time she made it to class, she was 20 minutes late.**

The art professor (Mr.Corcoran) payed the small girl no mind as she slinked into the room, ignoring the smug looks the ginger was shooting at her from her table. **_Asshole_**.

Eddie still had her bag tight to her chest as she sat in the open seat besides Marvin.

The tall boy looked at her, his hand draping behind her chair.

 _“Where have YOU been?_ ” He grinned, _“I was waiting up in the library for you but you never c....did you change outfits?”_

Eddie sighed.

“I uh...someone spilled something on me in the hallway so I had to get changed.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Eddie tried to open her art folder while juggling her bag on her lap ( _WITHOUT_ the help of Marvin, who seemed to be amused by _SOMETHING_...)

Eddie jolted at the sound of Mr. Corcoran’s voice, asking whether Eddie was on her phone.

_“N...no sir”._

“Then put down you bag please, Miss. Kaspbrak!”

Eddie sighed as she was forced to remove her protective shield, revealing the white sports shirt she was wearing underneath.

It was already super uncomfortable and it didn’t help that it was 2 sizes too small.

_Marvin seemed to appreciate that certain aspect._

Eddie groaned internally as she continued the lesson leaning as low as possible towards the desk, hiding herself as much as she could while being glared at by ginny fucking weasly, sitting beside a drooling future frat boy.

**Shit hit the fucking fan when Richie Tozier decided to come to class for once.**

_(Jesus Christ what a bad fucking day this was turning out to be...)_

The ginger minger patted the seat beside her excitedly at the entrance of her girlfriend, who totally ignored her as she took a seat opposite Eddie.

_She grinned at the small girl, before resting her eyes on the blonde boy beside her..._

Eddie hadn’t noticed her entering, her face focusing intensely on the gorilla she had been trying to draw for at least 3 classes now.

The sound of the ginger girl slamming her stuff on the table was what alerted Eddie out of her thoughts.

She looked up in irritation, her eyes locking with the other girl...before turning towards Richie, who had a brow raised at Marvin.

Marvin also went quiet at the ginger’s interruption. He turned towards Richie, looking back (at first) with curiosity, before returning her unimpressed expression.

“...And _who_ are you?” Richie asked.

Her voice was low as she tapped her foot against the polished floor.

The ginger girl tried to cosy herself up beside the taller girl, but was denied as she remained straight and stoic. _Unrelenting_.

“Marvin Caccia”, Marvin answered.

_“...Who are yo-“_

**Richie turned to Eddie, her interest in the tall boy reaching its end immediately.**

_“Hey Eds...last period was lonely without you”_ , She leaned towards her, both elbows resting on the table, _“Was English class worth it?”_

Marvin shot Eddie a confused look just as the ginger gave the same look towards Richie.

Eddie glared up at her.

_“yES **ACTUALLY**!”_ Eddie followed this with, _“literally **ANTHING** would be better than spending time with you!”_

Richie mock gripped at her heart, chuckling deeply.

_“You wound me Eds...why do you enjoy playing hard to get?”_

**“Why do YOU enjoy playing so hard to WANT?!”**

This back and forth was watched in silence by Marvin and the ginger, who looked as if she were about to launch herself across the table to attack Eddie.

She muttered something under her breath, FINALLY catching Richie’s attention at last.

_Richie stopped._

....

**“...what’s that, Liz?”**

Liz (which apparently was Ginny weasleys real fucking name) glared up at Richie, her nostrils flaring.

_“...When I asked you if I could skip with you last period you SAID you were BUSY_!!” She screeched.

The sound of her voice alerted the attention of a few other students, who quickly turned back to whatever they were doing at the sight of Tozier.

She looked down at Liz with a bored expression.

**“..Yeah. And?”**

Liz was practically vibrating, not giving a shit as Marvin and Eddie just watched on in an amused moment of united silence.

_“Why are you asking **HER** , instead of **ME**?!?...You’re **GIRLFRIEND**?!”_

Marvin made an odd jerking movement at the word “Girlfriend”.

As if it was the most unexpected thing to hear in a lover spat... _between two girls_.

Richie seemed to notice the minnie spasm Marvin had made.

She bared her teeth in an open mouth grin as she turned back towards him, not even bothering to answer Liz, who was now seething.

**“Got a problem with dykes, Marv?”**

Liz shifted back into her seat uncomfortably, annoyed at having been stopped JUST as she was about to properly rip into Eddie.

She looked back at the freckled girl across from her, trying as hard as she could to send mental curse waves into the short girls head.

(Eddie was **still** **TRYING TO DRAW A FUCKING GORILLA** )

Marvin shook his head at Richie’s question.

“N...not really. Never met one before...”

_Richie snorted at this._

“Marvin. You’ve probably met hundreds of fags in your time, we come in all shapes and sizes, big AND small.”

_She winked at Eddie...then looked at what she was wearing, before grinning like a Tex Avery wolf._

**“Speaking of small sizes....”**

Eddie stopped drawing, mortified that Richie had noticed...

_“What happened to what you were wearing this morning bunny_?” She asked, genuinely interested.

_“You looked so cute in that fluffy thing...not that I’m complaining...looking cute AND sexy all in the same day? You’re spoiling me Eds...”_

“Someone spilt something on her” Marvin interrupted, his face glowering more and more as he listened to how the tall, rough looking girl was talking.

_He was evidently becoming more and more aware and uncomfortable by how openly Richie was looking at the freckled girl (He could recognise the look on his guy friends, and even on himself._

**_It was familiar and he didn’t like where it was directed.)_ **

Richie looked slightly annoyed that Marvin had answered for the smaller girl, but was once again brought to the attention of Liz, who was now giggling loudly.

Richie caught Eddie sinking lower back against her chair, her lips trembling slightly as she continued drawing in silence.

She turned to Liz.

**“...What happened?”**

Liz stopped laughing.

She stretched out on her seat as she looked up at Richie, an innocent expression on her face as she batted her thick lashes.

“Why are you asking **ME**?” She implored. “After you rejected my offer to hang out, I spent my lunch in the canteen!”

_Richie raised her eyebrow._

_It was so blatantly obvious that she didn’t believe her._

Liz could see that too, and it was beginning to make her sweat slightly as she sank out of her stretch and hunched over slightly.

She could feel her heart rate rising as Richie sat back, glaring intensely as she searched into her eyes...as if she were waiting patiently for Liz to make a confession.

_...And she got one._

**“...Jesus! It’s not MY fault the Midget was clumsy!! The fucking thing probably cost like 2 dollars!!Can we drop it now?!”**

**////////**

**You could have cut the tension with a fucking knife.**

_Eddie wasn’t even in the mood to get mad. This was probably the most interaction she’s had all year other than from her mom, Richie and that creepy guy who works at the pharmacy...fuck she was popular today!)_

**Eddie just surveyed the room at this outburst, expecting for Mr. Corcoaran to finally make an entrance, but the teacher had left a few minutes ago to collect some stuff from his office.**

**He was still not back yet, leaving the room completely unguarded in the un(likely) case that something might happen...**

Marvin looked angrier than Eddie at the insult (which was...kind of flattering...she _guessed_ ).

He pushed back his chair and looked as if he was about to give her a “PiEcE Of HiS mInd”...

_...but he never got that opportunity._

**Richie took over from there.**

She slowly held out her hand in Liz’s direction. Liz felt cold sweat developing on her back as she looked at Richie’s open hand. She turned her eyes up from it dumbly.

_“..uh...what are you..?”_

Richie sighed.

_“Give me my fucking lighter back.”_

Without any hesitation the ginger dove into the bag beside her and fished out Richie’s lighter.

Marvin slowly sank back into his seat as he watched the exchange besides Eddie.

/////

_(Eddie suddenly remembered what day of the week it was. Friday.)_

_...Richie always took out the trash on Fridays._

_/////_

Richie stood up from her chair, absently pocketing the lighter as she stepped beside Liz.

She slowly reached down and picked up the bag she had rested on the table.

_“Mind if I borrow your phone for a second Lizzy?”_

Liz smiled at the nickname, apparently relieved to hear it.

She wasn’t sure as to WHY Richie might want to see her phone...but she wasn’t going to fight her about it!

_“Sure, okay!” She handed her phone to Richie, her eyes widening as the tall girl dropped it into the bag._

**_To the amusment of the students sitting in the surrounding tables (who were working as they listened in on the drama)Richie walked down to the end of the room...opened the window..._ **

**_And..._ **

_“She isn’t gonna..” Marvin muttered._

_Eddie stared ahead._

_Liz looked as if she were about to cry..._

**_Richie dropped the bag out the window, an orchestra of laughs and “oh my GOD” erupting around the classroom.At the sound of something smashing against the concrete below, Richie simply shut the window and returned to the table,getting ready to leave._ **

_**“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!** Liz cried. She shoved her chair aside as she ran down the classroom towards the window, taking a look at the damage._

**_“YOU KNEW I BROUGHT THAT DESIGNER PERFUME TO CLASS TODAY!! IT TOOK ME AGES TO SAVE UP FOR IT!!”_ **

Richie laughed out loud at that.

_“Expensive..?”_

She looked at Eddie.

_“...That fucking thing probably cost like 2 dollars”._

Liz ran out the room sobbing (probably on her way downstairs to salvage what she could from her soggy bag...) She brushed past Mr. Corcoaran on her way out, making the old man huff loudly at how rude it was to leave the room without requesting a pass...

_He returned to the back room of the studio, leaving the students once again, who were now back to chattering in low voices as they continued their projects._

_Marvin just continued to openly gape at the tall girl opposite him, who looked ready to slink back out._

_She suddenly looked up at Marvin. Then back to Eddie._

_She removed her jacket, walked over to Eddie, and draped it over her shoulders._

_Eddie jolted as she felt herself being encased by it._

_She could feel both of Richie’s hands holding onto her shoulders as she stood behind her._

**_They felt just as she remembered._ **

**_Big and warm and..._ **

**_like she was at home._ **

_Richie looked back down at Marvin._

The blond boy was still as she leaned down to him, her breath tickling his ear slightly.

_“Try anything with my Eddie...and I’ll be throwing you out the fucking window.”_

_With one hand resting on the table, Richie swiftly knocked down the mug of water Marvin had been using to keep his paintbrushes, the liquid instantly oozing across his artwork._

_She stood back up straight as Marvin swore, checking to see if any of the water had managed to seep down onto his trainers._

She brushed a hand across Eddie’s head, tucking her curls slightly.

**_“I'll be seeing you around baby...”_ **

**_////_ **

_And with that, Richie was gone._

_Marvin turned to Eddie so fast she could swear that she heard a crunching sound._

**_“BABY!??!!?”_ **

_Mr. Corcoran left the backroom of the studio just in time to catch Richie departing._

_“Miss. Tozier!...Richie get back here!!” He called, strutting out the classroom._

_Marvin’s eyes almost bulged out his head._

**_“THAT WAS RICHIE?!?!?!??!?”_ **

Eddie sighed, turning back to her sketch of a gorilla.

_What a fucking day..._

_............._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drama begins in next chapter!!! Hope you'll stick with me till then!!! XXXXX


	4. The war begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! I'm heading out the country in a few days so I've been kind of all over the place lol
> 
> Veeery long chapter to make up for it xxx
> 
> lmao i wrote this with the song "Zor and Zam" by the Monkees  
> If you know the song than BOI...you know your about to be in for a mf TRIP!!!
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER XXX

**CHAPTER 4**

_Fucking Fridays, right? God did they suck._

Fridays were the worst part of the week for Eddie.

Other students probably loved them. It was the break they needed from school work.

Time to spend with their friends in the mall, partying and shopping and just...time to do whatever they wanted.

_Not for Eddie though._

As soon as Eddie made her way into the house she heard the familiar screeches of her mother, yelling at her from the living room (which was now used as her mother’s bedroom), asking if she finished her chores, did the groceries, took her pills her inhaler her belladonna her-

**“MUM I JUST CAME HOME FROM SCHOOL GIMMIE A SEC!** ” Eddie called back.

Already tired enough as it is.

She automatically covered her shirt with her bag...not that she really needed to.

There was no way in hell that her mother was going to get up from wherever the fuck she was laying to see it and interrogate her on why she was wearing something so _DiSgRaCeFuL_ and _FiLtHy_ in public.

Clutching it tight to her chest, Eddie sighed as she made her way up the stair case to her bedroom, slamming her door shut behind her.

She could faintly hear the sound of her mother’s voice (STILL) ranting downstairs...but Eddie knew she would stop eventually; resuming countdown or whatever programmes blaring on the TV.

_Finally alone in her bedroom, Eddie draped her bag over her dresser and flung herself on top of her readymade bed._

**Fuck. Here it comes.**

_With no energy to make a start on her homework...no friends to call and nothing to do, Eddie was alone with her thoughts as she was every Friday after school._

_Weekends were a liiiiitle better, having enough chores and activities to sponge up the hours of the day...but on a Friday afternoon, after a long day at school, Eddie really didn’t have any escape from her reality._

_Not to mention this Friday was a fucking trip._

What the fuck was wrong with Richie?! Was she out of her mind?!?

Eddie couldn’t put her head around it. So Richie threatened to beat the shit out of anyone who wanted to pick on her...just so that she could bully Eddie herself?! Where was the logic in that?!?

It was bullshit.

 _Everything_ is **bullshit**.

_Eddie tossed and turned on her bed, messing up the tucked in sheets as she squeezed her pillow in anguish. Totally lost in her own thinking, she almost missed the sound of her phone buzzing from the chair by her vanity table...which was...weird._

Eddie groaned as she forced herself up from the bed to take it.

It was a text from an unknown number...Eddie felt a wave of paranoia.

_A wrong number situation maybe? That’s not a big deal. Probably happens all the time..._

Eddie opened the message.

**“Hey! It’s Marvin from school. Sorry to contact you from here but I couldn’t find your facebook and I didn’t know if you had instagram soo...”**

...Ok.

One...How the _fuck_ did Marvin find Eddie’s number. And two...why the _FUCK_ was he texting her in the first place..? (Especially after what had gone down with Richie...)

_Eddie wasn’t going to wait to find out._

**“Hey it’s Eddie. How did you find this number Marvin? Is there something you needed to talk to me about that couldn’t wait till Monday?”**

Eddie waited for a response, her eyes not leaving the screen as she just sat there waiting.

10 minutes passed with Eddie holding onto her phone, her head resting on the side of her bed till she finally got another notification.

**“Oh right. I was going to ask you for it today so that we could talk about that essay we needed to do for English, but when I came back from the bathroom after class you were already gone.”**

...So? That doesn’t explain anything...

_Another message popped up._

**“...So I went to ask Miss Keene what I should do and she said if I went through the cabinets in the Sick room I could find your emergency number. Honestly, I thought your mum was going to pick up.”**

Eddie shuddered at that.

When signing permission slips upon starting high school, Eddie made sure to cut off any opportunities for her mother to come to the school and cause a scene. It had happened once in primary school where Eddie had been feeling a little anaemic. Her mum was called up and before she knew it she was being dragged by the arm across the playground in front of everyone.

Never again.

_Eddie certainly didn’t like how easy it had been for Marvin to get a hold of her phone number...but at least it checked out._

_He couldn’t help that he needed to talk to her about homework and stuff PLUS he initially thought he was calling her house number._

Eddie sighed before texting back.

**“Ok cool. So what was it you wanted to talk about?”**

Eddie was expecting something along the lines of whether they needed to sort out who was going to be covering what in the essay, or how long it was meant to be...or (as Marvin had shown no interest in it during class) maybe WHAT the essay was even about...

Instead, she got;

**“You didn’t tell me that Richie Tozier was a dyke!”**

Eddie almost didn’t bother replying. She didn’t have time for this.

_...ok well actually, she currently had nothing BUT time...but not for stupid shit. And Eddie could already smell the shit that was about to come up in Marvin’s next message._

**“Not that I got anything against them but FUCK. What was her problem anyway? She was talking like a man and shit and I would NEVER hit a woman but I fucking hate it when they do that.”**

_Eddie rolled her eyes. Typical._

_She had suspected that Marvin was some wannabe frat boy from the suburbs who was outwardly tolerant and inwardly an incel...but she had WANTED to give him the benefit of the fucking doubt._

**“Marvin, if we’re not going to talk about the essay I need to get started on other stuff,”**

_(Eddie didn’t bother elaborating on what exactly the “Other stuff “was.)_

Giving it a few minutes to wait for a reply, Eddie put the phone down beside her (screen down) and pulled the sheets over her head, gifting herself a well earned nap.

_About an hour and a half passed and the sun was beginning to set outside._

Eddie dreaded going back downstairs but she was hungry and unfortunately downstairs was where the kitchen was.

She cheered herself up with the notion that her mother was probably sleeping, usually clocking it around 7-8pm.

From how quiet she was being it sounded like she nodded off a little earlier than usual.

Absently stripping off her gym shirt and shorts into a baggy white shirt and pyjama trousers, Eddie grabbed her phone and (quietly as possible) shut her bedroom door behind her.Making sure not to make the wooden floorboards creak, Eddie went down the steps back to the hallway, then into the kitchen (which was illuminated in a bright light, facing towards the setting sun.)

Opening up the fridge, Eddie eyed some leftover spaghetti and meatballs, before reaching for a container of readymade egg salad and taking a seat in the warm spot of the kitchen table.

Spooning the food lifelessly into her mouth, Eddie flicked her phone back on and took a breath at the unread messages Marvin had sent her as she was napping.

**“Right right the essay. What are we writing about again? Can we write about any book? Because I found the screen play of “Fight Club” online and I fucking love fight club. It’s my favourite movie J Have you ever seen it? I bet you watch all kind of avant-garde movies, you don’t seem like other girls.”**

Lmao Eddie wasn’t allowed to watch any fucking movies. **NEXT**.

**“haha but anyway about Richie, don’t tell me I’ve gotten myself into a Scott Pilgrim Situation. Am I gonna have to fight all 13 of your spurned ex lovers? LMAO jk jk”**

...Ugh. What the _hell_ is he talking about _NOW_?

**“She didn’t scare me or nothing btw I was just surprised that this Richie dude turned out to be a chick.....Seriously though, did you two have a thing or something? I was getting weird vibes from her...honestly I won’t judge you or anything!”**

This was followed with;

**“Tbh it would be kind of sexy if you have haha ;^)))))”**

Eddie dropped her fork to type out a heated reply.

**“We used to be friends and now were not anymore that’s IT. We’ve never gone out and that is DEFINETLY not the vibe I’VE been getting. I don’t know WHAT her deal is in telling everyone to back off from me but for your benefit and mine you should be more careful about what you say around her, Okay!?”**

An immediate message pops back.

**“....Okay, If you say so....Now about Fight club...”**

**“WERE NOT DOING OUR ESSAY ON FIGHT CLUB.”**

Eddie turned off her phone and resumed her dinner in peace.

**///////////////////////////////////////**

_Saturday came and went. Eddie mostly spent the day in the house, leaving just to check if there was mail or anything. She slept in, had a shower, ate, cleaned the house a little, FORCED herself to watch some TV with her mum as she gushed on about how promiscuous and snarky women were these days as Little house on the prairie played. After that were a few laps around the garden, lunch, a nap upstairs followed by a bath and then reading before bed._

_Not an **AWFUL** way to spend a Saturday, but could be better._

_Oh well._

Sunday was different.

_Eddie woke up (again, later than usual), fixed herself breakfast as she worked over some homework due the following week. Mum was out for once as one of her aunties was in town, so they probably would be spending the day playing bingo or whatever._

Eddie was just glad her mum wasn’t there.

Although she was a pain in the ass, Eddie didn’t like the image of her mother rotting alone in the house. It was...healthy for her to get out every once in a while.

Not to mention Eddie had a free day from getting disturbed by any random chores.

Finishing up the last of her homework, Eddie decided that she would much rather prefer to do her laps around town, rather than the small space of her back garden.

Changing into her red running shorts and an old Metallica shirt she’s had for ages, Eddie tied her long curls into a pony tail and made her way out.

_It was actually really nice out that Sunday._

_Derry was a pretty dinky place but with nice weather like this, even Neobolt Street (which had more abandoned houses than any other, with no street lamps between the barricades of trees on both pavements) was looking bright and cheery for once._

Eddie decided to avoid running into the town square in the case that she would see someone she knew.

Last thing she needed was a reminder that there was school tomorrow.

Running around the cul-de-sac a few blocks down from her own street, Eddie made a turn and ran further till she was right by the outskirts of town, not far away from the barrens.

_Eddie had no idea what lead her into doing it...but she began trekking up the dirt path beside one of the houses beside the main road till she reached the other end._

Once she was there, she slowly jogged down the empty common until finally reaching a street corner that was avenue with thick oak trees.

_Eddie stood at the front of the street for a few minutes, looking across it in silence._

It was an especially green area of town, all the yards well tended too, well watered and well taken care of.

Lots of birds were on the trees, chirping brightly to each over as rays of sun streamed through the trees like a spotlight onto the empty road.

It was definitely not a poor area...All the houses were at least 3 stories high, a generous yard alluding to a generously sized garden.

It made Eddie think of her own compact garden, not even big enough to fit its own shed.

_What had led Eddie into walking all the way to this street? Wasn’t the original plan doing a few laps and then going home?_

Sure, it was reason enough that it was a nice place to look at. Felt more alive than her own part of town, had more life living in it.

**The troubling part as to why it was strange that Eddie felt the need to be there...was the fact that this happened to be the street where Richie lived...**

......

“...This is stupid.”

_Eddie had felt a sense of calm as she looked down the road, the 4 th house to the left almost calling out to her with its familiarity. Richie’s yard was as messy as ever, littered with tennis balls and a flat patch between a row of beautiful petunia’s that Richie had obviously walked over to get through her kitchen window...like she used to do back when Eddie hung out at her house..._

...fuck. **WHY** did Eddie come here?!?!

Eddie made up her mind that it was time to FUCKING leave.

Pleased at herself for being sensible, she began to jog at a slow pace...

.....dow **n the street...FUCK EDDIE WHY!?!?!**

Eddie cursed herself as she slowly jogtrotted down the pavement, shamelessly dropping into a slow walk as she passed by Richie’s house.

Where was Richie right now?

It’s Sunday...she was probably still in bed or something...

Eddie looked at her watch. 2:00pm. Hmm Eddie wouldn’t put it past her if she was still asleep.

_An annoying voice in the back of her head snorted sarcastically._

**_“Please...she’s probably prowling around for someone to replace that ginger bitch from last week...”_ **

Eddie gritted her teeth.

_That could be true. It was entirely possible and Eddie **HATED** that she was so bothered just thinking about it...like it was any of her business...which it was **NOT**..._

....Oh.and also she didn’t fucking **CARE**.

_Swearing to herself silently, Eddie decided to pick up the pace once she passed over to the following yard. Falling back into her slow jog, Eddie began to lose herself as she looked at the other pretty houses, wondering how much it would cost to live here._

_If she was remembering it correctly, Maggie Tozier worked as a Civil Litigation Lawyer and Wentworth was a dentist...Before Eddie’s dad died her mum had apparently worked as a nurse in the local hospital...Frank had been an engineer so there was **NO WAY IN HELL** they would have been able to purchase property like this.._

Thinking further about the finance degree she was hoping to take when applying to colleges, Eddie didn’t notice a dark shadow looming from behind a tree across the sidewalk, jogging right past it without any regard.

She only stopped when she heard a low whistle. A fu **CKING FAMILIAR ONE.**

She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

Eddie huffed loudly, standing on the spot as Richie got up from her leaning position against the tree, circling the smaller girl.

A cigarette was resting between her fingers as she looked at eddie, her eyes glinting under her thick arched brows.

_**“ArE yOu LosT...bAbYgUrl”** _

Eddie completely lost her grumpy stance.

What?

Lmao **WHAT**?

_There was a pause as Eddie looked at her in confusion, before Richie let out a snort._

_“Have you not seen 365 days on Netflix?_! The tall girl laughed, the ash at the butt of her cigarette fluttering about as she clutched her stomach.

Eddie just raised her eyebrow annoyance.

“You know I don’t have anything other than cable TV, _asshole_...”

Richie released another snort before taking a drag.

_“Just as well then”_ , she concluded, dropping the cigarette onto the floor and putting it out with her heel, _“It’s fucking shit anyway.”_

Eddie tsked her tongue, both at this weird conversation and at the mess Richie had made on the ground.

Flipping her hair hauntily back over her shoulder, she made an attempt to resume jogging...but as expected, Richie was now right beside her.

She didn’t even pretend to look like she was trying to join in on the exercise, effortlessly striding beside her with her hands both in the pockets of her black skinny jeans.

Eddie sighed. This was stupid. This **LOOKED** stupid.

Knowing that she wasn’t going to get rid of Richie that easily, Eddie gave up, walking normally so that Richie was now close beside her, grinning goofily.

_“But really, what are you doing round these parts”_ , Richie asked. Her smile widened.

_“You didn’t come all this way just to see me, did’ja??”_

Her hand slid out from her pocket, reaching to the side of Eddie’s rosy cheek for a soft pinch.

_“...I can’t believe you couldn’t wait till Monday,”_ She pinched again, _“Such a widdle cuuuutie”._

Eddie blushed furiously, her hand shooting up immediately to smack Richie off of her face.

_“It’s a free street shit-for-brains”_ , Eddie huffed, and _“I can run wherever I want”._

Richie nodded, smiling as she cradled the hand Eddie had just smacked.

**Eddie stopped once she reached the end of the street, waiting for a long line of cars to drive past before she could cross. It was awkward just standing there while Richie was in such close vicinity, eyeing her up and down.**

**WHY was she eying her up and down...?**

_“Nice shirt spagheddi.”_

Eddie’s eyes popped. Oh for **fuck sake.**

_The **ONE** time she decides to do a lap down Richie’s street she **HAD** to run into Richie and she just **HAD** to have happened to be wearing one of Richie’s old band t-shirts._

There **HAD** to be a limit to how much bad luck one person could have.

Totally ignoring the remark, Eddie turned her face to look up at Richie, both her hands on her hips like an angry mum in a 80’s sitcom.

_“Instead of talking about me, how about we talk about why your here **RACHEL**.”_

Richie shuddered.

_“Oooh I love it when you use my full name babe”,_ She chuckled as Eddie grimaced up at her.

_“Okay Eds, **Shoot**.”_

**Eddie crossed her arms.**

_“Okay one its EDDIE. And two, why the fuck are you hanging around the street like...like some type of weirdo?!_

_Shouldn’t you be fighting in some alley or hanging around some club with one of your groupies or whatever?”_

Richie docked her head to the side, her stance lopsided as she appeared to be finding a genuine answer to Eddie’s questions.

_“Alright”_ , Richie answered, _“One, considering that I live on this street, I don’t think it’s that weird to hang around and have a smoke...and TWO...Why would I want to hang around with those assholes when the prettiest girl in Derry high herself has decided to grace me with her presence on this Sunday of all Sundays?_

Eddie could practically feel steam flowing out of her ears.

Luckily the row of cars had finally dispersed, earning her an opportunity to avoid answering as she crossed the road...and **OF COURSE RICHIE FOLLOWS AFTER HER.**

As they continued walking down the next street, Richie decided that it was her turn to ask the next question.

_“Who was that guy on Friday, that blond one who looked like a Walmart Simon le Bon?”_

_“...You mean **Marvin**?”_

Richie laughed loudly at that, stopping in place.

_“You mean like one of the fucking chipmunks?!?_

Eddie glowered towards her as she halted, her hands balled into tiny fists of frustration.

_“That’s ALVIN dumbass. Alvin and the chipmunks!! **GOD** your being so **FUCKING STUPID TODAY!!”**_

“ _Oh”,_ Richie retorted, _“If I’m being oh so uncharacteristically STUPID today, what am I every other day then?”_

**Eddie pretended to think deeply.**

_“Hmmm....a...complete and utter piece of Shit??? A walking trashcan?? The physical manifestation of hell on earth? A clow-“_

“HEY”, Richie interrupted;

**_“.........I draw the line at clown._ **

**The two girls continued their back and forth as they crossed yet another road onto the next street. It was almost infuriating how easy it was to fall back into their old routine of bantering, laughing at the others jokes as they walked down each street, the sun illuminating differently around them.**

**It was almost enough to make Eddie forget that they haven’t really been on speaking terms for the past three years.**

**Almost enough to forget that Richie was known around the whole town with a repertoire almost as bad as the bowers gang.**

**Almost enough to forget what a prick Richie was to Eddie at school.**

**Almost ** **.**

A comfortable silence passed the two girls as they continued walking through the neighbourhood.

Although she was enjoying herself, Eddie felt conflicted inside.

Just because she was talking like this with Richie didn’t make everything magically ok again.

They weren’t little kids.

This wasn’t how things worked.

Eddie glanced at Richie, who was no longer looking ahead with the cheery face she had on earlier.

Her Long black lashed were downturned as she looked at the cracks on the pavement, stepping over them.

_“...How are things with your mum”_

**...and here it is.**

“ _Richie...”,_ Eddie started, _“When have you ever cared about something like that?”_

It came as a surprise to Eddie when Richie turned to face her, a look of annoyance on her face, as if this wasn’t a candid question.

“What is **THAT** supposed to mean?!”

The retort came out harshly, any warm tone that had been in Richie’s voice before seemed to melt away with the last bit of sun.

The two girls stood facing each over on the empty sidewalk, darkness around them as the air grew tense.

_“Richie, lets not kid ourselves”_ , Eddie muttered, _“You decided to abandon me 3 years ago...it’s not as if it’s any significance to you what goes on in my life.”_

**If Richie looked angry before, she looked damn fucking furious right now.**

**“I didn’t abandon ANYONE** ”, Richie spat back, **“You came up with this notion that I thought you were weak and decided to...To _prove yourself_ or something by ditching me...”**

Eddie scowled at that, her shoulders rising with her complete disbelief on how quickly the situation was turning.

**“So you decided to get your revenge then, is that it?!** Eddie sneered **, “If I wasn’t going to come crawling back to you then it was better off to cut me off from everyone?! Marvin told me what you’ve been threatening to do to people behind my fucking back!!”**

**“I KNOW THESE PEOPLE!!”** Richie yelled. Her face was contorted in anger, her hands gesturing towards the houses around them, silently witnessing the scene unfolding before them.

**“I deal with these people every fucking day EDDIE. They’re all fucking scum, every last one of them!! If I wasn’t round telling them to back the fuck away from you, they would do so much worse than stealing your gym shoes and breaking your little knitted jumpers.”**

Richie shook her head at the thought.

_“This town is a fucking **curse** Eddie...but once we get the fuck out of here everything will be different. There’s a whole world outside of Derry that’s just waiting for us...”_

Eddie could feel a heat on her face, right between the bridge of her nose, making her eye’s feel like tearing up as her lips began to wobble.

_“..So until then, you’re just going to continue to pick on me under the fucking pretence that if you don’t do it, someone else will?”_

**Eddie brought up both her hands onto Richie’s abdomen, pushing her away.**

_“I don’t understand what you’re doing Richie. Up till now I thought you hated me. If you’re not making fun of me with your cliché, you’re flat out ignoring me.......you flirt with me just to get me riled up so you can laugh about it with your fucking girlfriends...”_

As Eddie went on, her self-pity evaporated.

She didn’t feel that timidness from before taking over as she let out her true feelings.

She didn’t feel herself curling into a blushing mess under the eyes of Richie, who looked as if she was finally listening.

_**3 years worth of anger FINALLY SURFACING OUT INTO THE OPEN.** _

**“...YOU PURPOSLY DATE PEOPLE YOU DESPISE AND JUST MAKE A SHOW OF DISCARDING THEM AS IF THAT WOULD IMPRESS ME OR SOMETHING?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL RICHIE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”**

She looked at Richie searchingly.

The tall girl looked back at her heatedly, her almond eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

_....._

_“You know exactly what I fucking want.”_

_......._

**Eddie walked up to her, so close that Richie could see every freckle that was dusted across Eddie’s tanned face.**

**Her pretty brown eyes looked into the depth of Richie’s, who stood rigid at the sudden contact of Eddie’s chest, plush and tightly pressed against the midpoint of her abdomen.**

**Richie began to close in on the smaller girl, her following remark dwindling as she focused on the shine on Eddie’s lips growing closer and closer...**

**.......**

**Their faces were an inch apart.**

**Richie was about to close in...until she felt the pressure of Eddie’s finger against her lip.**

**She looked at Eddie, who was staring straight back at her.**

_“...Then learn to fucking express yourself.”_

Richie watched with disbelief as Eddie backed away from her, both her arms still in the air the (expected but DeNiEd) embrace.

Richie watched wistfully in silence as Eddie resumed her jog, taking the hint this time not to join her.

Before Eddie turned back the other end of the street, she turned to Richie one last time, stuck her tongue out...

...until finally...she was gone.

_Richie leaned against the nearest tree, taking out a cigarette from the pocket of her shirt and her light from her back pocket...fuck...she needed a cigarette so bad right now..._

**.....was it weird to stand around and smoke in a street she didn’t live on...?**

_......Richie sighed, cigarette hanging from her mouth as she began the long trek back to her own street._

.................

**Richie wasn’t aware of it, but that Sunday something within Eddie had been awakened. Something that had been lying dormant within her, festering and rotting inside her for 3 years.**

**If Richie thought Eddie was some little bunny that was going to throw herself into the clutches of the wolf, then Eddie was going to show her.**

**When caught by the predator, the prey would do anything in it’s power to fight back.**

**If Richie truly wanted her, she was going to have to fight for it.**

**The last 3 years was the battle.**

**On Monday, the war begins.**

**....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are officially fightingggggggg....
> 
> Got something raunchy planned for chapter 5..spoiler alert...involves prom....!!!! The jacket Richie gave Eddie miiiight make a cameo lmao 
> 
> in a few days I'm heading to Italy for 2 weeks so i might be (eventualllly) posting an update for my OTHER fem reddie fic "For your eyes only"....plEASE check it outt t t t t!!
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED TELL ME WHAT I CAN WORK ON COMMENT KUDOS TY FOR EVERYTHING SEE YOU IN CHAPTER FIVEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. XXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art of "Bunny Bites Back-cH.1"  
> By imauselessartist
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!! you made Eddie so beautiful, I really appreciate the art and I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story :')  
> xxxxx

Beautiful art of CH.1 by imauselessartist (TYSM!! <3 <3 <3)

Please follow them and check out their art!!!

Instagram: @imauselessartist

Twitter: @imauselessarti1

T:@imauselessartist


	6. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been on hiatus...for SO long...rlly sorry about tHAT!!  
> my phat ass is back now, so hope u enjoy this chapter xxx

**CHAPTER 5**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: 8:45am.**

**Place: Front gate of Derry High**

Eddie brushed her curls over her shoulders,her other hand swinging her duffel bag to hover over the damp grass leading up to the front entrance of Derry High.

With her hair loose and fluffy, bouncing against her back as she strutted through the front gates, a few other students huffishly made way as she passed, openly gawping at who it was the moment their eyes fell on the freckled girl.

Eddie completely ignored them, slipping through in silence.

_....Eddie wasn’t her usual self today._

_She didn’t feel like scurrying to class that morning. She didn’t feel like keeping her eyes downcast, avoiding any possible interactions with cErTaIn PEOPLE..._

_Eddie didn’t feel like herself...because today she wasn’t herself._

_She wasn’t going to be timid today. She wasn’t going to hold back._

_Something was going to happen today and in Eddie’s head it was already planned out. She was going to go through with it no matter what._

**Because now it was official.**

**Eddie had finally lost it.**

Stepping up the path towards the front steps of the school building, Eddie absently noticed that the usual group of meat heads weren’t at their usual spot, their perch empty on the stairway and free for other students to walk up and in through the open doors.

Breathing in, Eddie stretched out the material of her red shorts against her thighs before hiking up the marble steps into Derry High.

It felt weird not staring at the sight of her trainers as she walked along the hall, not awkwardly keeping to herself on the sidelines as she held her breath, terrified to be singled out or noticed.

_Obviously the sight of Eddie Kaspbrak openly striding down the halls as if it were a run way was as weird to Eddie as it was to the other students witnessing it._

The reception was mixed, with a flock of Richie-groupies glaring at her, shocked into silence when they received an openly disgusted look from Eddie in return as she strutted past them towards the lockers.

Many of the other on-lookers were confused by this change, a few daringly smiling her way before resuming whatever the fuck they were doing before The Eddie Kaspbrak came by.

_(And then there were the percentage who were just oogling)_

While the walk there felt almost endless, Eddie finally made it to her locker.

It had to have been a stroke of luck that out of all days, today was the one Richie had chosen not to go to school.

The sight of the empty space around her locker was like a breath of fresh air.

Eddie went to reach for a science textbook before carefully closing shut her locker door and _...._

_.....she spoke too soon...._

**_Eddie almost jumped at the sight of Richie, standing quietly behind the locker, her arms folded as she leaned against the wall beside her in silence._ **

****

Eddie almost didn’t recognise Richie without her fan-girls surrounding her.

She didn’t have any giggling girls snaking themselves under her arm as she usual did, no smug expression on her face or new vulgar pick up lines to ruin Eddie’s morning.

_....She was looking a bit awkward to be honest._

Although Richie was still looking downwards at her, she kept crossing her long legs over the other, fidgeting slightly as she waited for Eddie to finish up.

A few seconds passed and Eddie sighed, facing forwards as she locked the metal door, completely blanking the tall girl beside her.

_“Hey Eds...”_

_Eddie didn’t reply, leaning down to unzip her duffel bag to put in her textbook and pencil case._

Richie’s smile fell as she removed herself from her leaning position, now standing close beside the smaller girl (who continued to pay no attention as she fastened her bag over her shoulder in silence.)

_“..Eds....I mean..... Eddie...I .....uh...”_

_Eddie leaned back upwards, securing her bag as she shuffled a few loose curls from under the arm strap in continued silence._

**If Richie looked awkward before, she was looking slightly sweaty now.**

_Because whether Richie liked it or not, yesterday she had finally (more or less) revealed to Eddie something she had been trying not to address since that day 7 years ago...._

**_....That fateful day in Eddie’s yard when she got caught trying to smash her strawberry yoghurt covered lips against Eddie’s perfect ones...._ **

_God that had been humiliating...and the “Talk” her mom had given her on the ride home right after was even worse..._

Lost in thought, Richie almost missed sight of Eddie turning her head to leave, inducing the taller girl to panic slightly.

Her hand shot out and instinctively grabbed on to Eddie’s tanned arm, forcing the small girl to face her with annoyance. (Her cheeks instantly puffing out as her brows furrowed)

They stood like that for a moment, completely silent.

_Richie focusing on her hand, heatedly encased around Eddie’s small arm (praying to God or Allah or papa smurf that the girl wouldn’t notice how damn sweaty she was right now)._

Eddie just looked back at her, face deadpan as she frowned.

.......

_“...dude...the time to give me a Chinese burn has passed... **let go** ”_

Richie’s hand shot up immediately, allowing Eddie to rub on her arm a little, the scowl on her face not falling one bit.

She pulled down her sleeve, rolling her eyes at whatever ruffled expression Richie was making at that moment.

_“...so then”,_ Eddie crossed her arms, _“...Where’s the rest of your gang today?”_

Richie shrugged _; inwardly thankful Eddie was the one attempting a conversation...which had to be the first time in YEARS (Most of their interactions being centred on a remark or antic via Richie)_

Richie shoved her open hand into the pocket of her jeans, now keen to cover any evidence of how unnerved she had been feeling since the day before.

_“I told them to fuck off for a while_ ”, Richie smirked _, “And they know well enough not to come unless I call them over...”_

Eddie scrunched her nose.

“...And how about the new girl of the week?” She quizzed (trying unbearably hard to keep any petty tone out her voice as she asked...because truth is she **desperately** wanted to know...)

“Can’t say I was a fan of the last one...I was hoping this week you’d out do yourself and pick a real doll!”

_(A complete LIE...but anything to trigger a reaction Eddie guessed..._

...which it _**did** )_

_Richie frowned, a serious expression on her face, amplified by her sharp features._

**_“I’m not doing that anymore”._ **

_...Really? Was that true?_

_........._

Eddie hummed lowly in response, hoping she didn’t appear too surprised by this...groundbreaking statement from the current “Most desired Lesbian” at their piece of shit homophobic school.

_Eddie felt her heart rate rise a little when Richie suddenly took another step towards her, mentally denying what the taller girl’s expression was doing to the butterflies in her stomach._

“Did you think over what we talked about yesterday?” Richie asked.

“Like...you got what I was trying to say...didn’t you?”

**_The question itself was sincere, with Richie looking down at her in an irritating mixture of calm and a tinge of hopefulness...(That is, if Eddie was guessing correctly...because as far as she knew this could all be another fucking power play game that Richie was playing...and Eddie was so done with the stupid games...)_ **

Eddie tossed back a stray lock over her shoulder.

“ _...I don’t know”_ , She responded, _“You weren’t being very clear ,Richie”._

Richie’s eyes widened for a second, completely dumbfounded by the challenge in Eddie’s voice.

_Was there a challenge in her voice...? Richie had no idea what was going on right now._

She shook of the disbelief, replacing it with a humourless laugh, the emptiness of it alerting Eddie to keep contact with Richie’s gaze (Which was now piercing in its intensity)

_“Do you want me to be more obvious?”_ Richie asked, back lowering down so that she was almost at Eddie’s eye line.

Both of her hands were resting on the lockers, caging Eddie in-between without any room to escape, faces only a few inches apart.

**“Because if that’s what you want I can literally pick you up right now and take you to my car and we can go over it all again in detail..”**

She leaned back with a satisfied grin.

**“That is...if that’s what you really want, _Princess_ ”.**

.........

_Richie waited for it._

_She waited for that deep flush of pink to tinge from the tip of Eddie’s ears to the point of her nose. She waited for Eddie’s eyes to lighten up as she help back a pout, for her shoulders to shake as they usually did when she tried to hold herself back from firing back a cutesy retort in defence. For her adorable feet to stamp in frustration..._

_Richie waited._

.....

Before the pink tinge even managed to reach her cheeks, a deep voice cut across them from down the hall.

**“...Hey Eddie!You alright over there?!”**

Without a second look at Richie, Eddie ducked under her arm and rushed over to Marvin Caccia, a sweet smile on her pretty face, the blush left by Richie fading in an instant.

_“All good Marv...Hey, How was your weekend?”_

Eddie turned her back to Richie, quickly swooping an arm around Marvin’s bicep as she goaded them both down the hall and away from the tall girl, who stood completely still.

Eddie felt her heart thump, wondering what expression was on Richie’s face, but her thoughts urged her to not look back...to stay focused on whatever football game Marvin was currently blabbing about as he squeezed on her arm victoriously.

****

Eddie felt the movement of their hands being watched, her fingers tingling as they squeezed back in response to the blonde boy, who grinned in reply.

****

_The small hairs on the back of her neck rising, goose pumps prickling on her skin._

****

**_Eddie felt Richie’s eyes on her all the way down the hall._ **

**_Burning._ **

****

**_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ **

****

Science class was PAINFULLY boring that Monday...

...Well, to be fair all Monday classes were snoozers. Eddie had never been bad at science so to say, but it wasn’t exactly a passion of hers. The latter of most Monday science classes ended with her doodling, daydreaming...thinking about Richie and all the things she might do if she accepted her invitation for once and played hooky in her car...alone together.....

**.......FUCK**

Eddie let out a groan. Phase one of her plan hasn’t even begun yet and she already felt herself wanting to cave in.

Maybe this would have been easier if what happened the other day with Richie DIDN’T happen.

_...Whatever the fuck it was that happened._

That had to be the most irritating part...did Eddie get a confession the other day?

Had Richie really admitted to her that the last 3 years of acting like a cliché high school movie villain had all been a farce to “PrOtEcT hEr”?

To “KeEp HeR SaFe”?

Because if so...it wasn’t exactly clear...and why the fuck did Eddie have to believe her?

After being made to bear the brunt of her antics alone for so long...forced to watch on in silence as Richie dug herself deeper and deeper into the rougher crowds of Derry...

What happened yesterday was unfair. It was completely and utterly unfair.

It wasn’t fair of Richie to treat her the way that she did, obnoxiously keeping the small girl to herself without acting out on her apparent desire for them to be as they once were.

It was unfair for Richie to hold in her feelings, finally choosing now to reveal herself in only cryptic innuendos...and that was only in response to a threat (And Eddie can tell you now, Marvin could not be any less of a threat...)

...How dare she? How dare she be so...so narcissistic?

Expecting Eddie to crumble at such an unclear confession (AGAIN, IF THAT’S WHAT IT WAS).

To make it so obvious that she knew the effect she had on Eddie. As if it fuelled her to make the freckled girl into a blushy mess.

_The smirk on her lips growing every time Eddie rejected her invitations, knowing full and well that there was nothing Eddie wanted more...with only her spitfire pride keeping her back..._

_So unfair...so selfish..._

Shifting slightly, Eddie accidentally knocked her pencil off the side of her desk.

As she was about to lean in and get it, Marvin reached down placed it into Eddie’s open hand.

He gave her a wink, before resuming the game on his phone, Eddie smiling slightly as she turned back to look at the formula Mr. Gray was writing on the board.

......

**_....Now it was Eddie’s turn to be selfish...._ **

**_/////////////////////////////_ **

**_PHASE 1_ **

**_/////////////////////////////_ **

**The bell rang.**

People were starting to pack their stuff, getting ready to shift classroom into their next lesson.

Some kids were chatting, others just dragging themselves from their seats after spending the majority of that lesson sleeping.

Marvin had on his headphones as he backed away from his desk, his grey Herschel backback under his arm as his fingers fumbled on the screen of his phone.

It took him a few seconds to notice the tug on his elbow, whipping off his headphones to see what was up.

Eddie stared up at him; her long lashes fluttering as she hugged her books to her chest.

_“Walk with me?_ ” She asked sweetly.

......

A few other students stopped mid-conversation to catch the sight of Eddie Kaspbrak... ** _Richie’s_** **_girl_**...leaving the classroom with the tall blonde boy.

The mid-point of his free arm squished against Eddie’s chest as she hugged it close with both arms, his bag around his shoulder as he carried Eddie’s books out with him.

Marvin didn’t seem to notice the stares they were getting as they both walked through the corridor and down the steps, choosing instead to explain to Eddie in detail why Patrick Bateman was the deepest character in modern fiction (refusing to believe Eddie when she told him she hadn’t watched alot of movies, let alone American Psycho.)

Eddie had pretty much been nodding along to every one of Marvin’s theories and rants, at this point not really listening.

She was trying to keep calm as they walked past the gym, avoiding the eyes of Marvin’s friends, who seemed to tense as the duo walked by.

The girls who had been glaring at Eddie earlier that morning were ogling at her now as she hung onto Marvin’s toned bicep. Jessica’s eyes were practically bulging as Betty mouthed the word “slut” towards Greta, who slowly nodded in response, a smirk on her tight lips.

_Eddie didn’t care. This plan of hers had nothing to do with them._

_It was beyond anyone in Derry high._

_No. What Eddie had planned was between her and Richie...._

**_...and unfortunately...Marvin happened to play a key role.._ **

Both Eddie and Marvin had a free period next, opting the freckled girl to suggest that they lunch early outside where they can be “ ** _Alone_** ”. (A suggestion that had the tall boy redden almost instantly).

He agreed, his grip on his backpack tightening in tandem with Eddie’s arms around his.

_To anyone who could see what was going on inside Eddie’s head as they watched the two of them walk towards the bleachers; they would think she was being cruel._

_Exploiting this boy’s (incredibly poorly hidden) feelings toward her to get what she wanted. This boy who (although had some questionable opinions and views) had not done or said ANYTHING to Eddie that would have led to this._

**And yes. Eddie did feel bad.**

_She wished she was smart enough to think of another way to do this. A way that didn’t lead to someone’s feelings getting hurt. A peaceful and reasonable way to do what she felt she needed to do..._

_But Richie doesn’t respond to peace or reason and Eddie knew it._

_God knows how much Eddie Kaspbrak was aware of that fact._

Eddie led the boy to the bleachers, sitting herself down smack in the centre seats of the bottom tier as Marvin sat beside her, dropping his bag to his feet as he handed Eddie her books back.

As the two of them removed their lunches from their bags, coach Hagarty walked past the bleachers with a class of students making their way across the field.

Two boys were holding a goal post and another was holding field cones, presumably to set up for a football match

As Marvin watched them set up, Eddie took out her lunch from her bag (Today’s lunch was blueberry yoghurt and a brown bread tuna sandwich.)

Absently bringing the sandwich to her lips as she scanned the class of kids, Marvin let out a snort.

“Is that the bread with...seeds in it?”

Eddie turned to him with wide eyes, before holding out her sandwich to inspect it.

“Uh...yeah?”

Marvin winced exaggeratedly, the bridge of his straight nose creasing as he shook his head.

“How can you EAT that crap”, he shuddered, “It tastes like garbage...”

Eddie shrugged her shoulders, “I mean...the oats are great for blood sugar...and it tastes pretty good, I put butter on the-“

_Eddie was interrupted with a jolt as Marvin removed the sandwich from her hands, replacing it with one of his massive pasties (one of the three he had packed into his container)._

“There you go, some REAL food”, he winked, dropping Eddie’s Tuna sandwhich through the railings behind him.

“You’re hot enough to eat whatever you want” he assured her, Eddie silently just looking at the gravy stuffed monstrosity in her small hand.

Marvin revelled in his own generosity, before pointing at a chubby girl down at the field who was chatting with her friends;

**“THAT’S someone who needs to take notes on blood sugar and shit...yikes..”**

Eddie stayed quiet.

The pasty sitting against her palm as she stared dead ahead, mentally unpacking all the things she wanted to do and say to Marvin at that exact moment....

_...until finally, she saw her._

**Richie.**

The only one not in gym clothes, she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the others, all clad in white shirts and white shoes.

Richie herself was dressed in a thick jacket, black skinny jeans with scuffy trainers.

She had both her hands shoved in her pockets, a girl wistfully leaning in beside her as another was talking to her... (more like at her).

Richie didn’t appear to be listening. Her eye’s looked dark and brooding as she scowled deeply, a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

The expression on her face was enough to keep anyone from getting too close, afraid to get caught in the eruption that was clearly beginning to build within the delinquent.

**Eddie watched her intensely for a moment...until their eyes met.**

........

Eddie turned to Marvin, batting her lashes as she leaned across him with her yoghurt in hand, setting the pasty down in the seat beside her.

“You’re so sweet Marvin, Thank you! She giggled, “How about I give you this and we can call it a trade?”

_Marvin watched in awe as Eddie dipped her spoon into her yoghurt and held it up to his lips, her face closer to him than it’s ever been before. Blinking once or twice, Marvin slowly opened his mouth, allowing the girl to feed him._

Removing the spoon from his mouth, Eddie sat back into her seat, holding it up to her face.

“You left some!” She gasped.

**_Eddie put the spoon into her mouth, sucking at it before pulling it out slow. She licked around it before dropping it back into the container._ **

“Mmmmm...It’s good, right?”

Marvin had his breath held for the duration that spoon spent between Eddie’s lips.

Snapped back into reality by Eddie’s question, he was left stammering.

_“I..y..yea. SO good.”_

Eddie smiled at him. Then she peeked back to the field, towards Richie.

** The expression on her face was fucking deadly. **

_Eddie felt her heart jut in her chest, looking away from her immediately._

Coach Hagarty blew on his whistle, yelling at the groups of students who didn’t want to take part to make a move on.

A few separated from their groups to join the game while others who had just been playing took this as an opportunity to sit back.

Richie just stood there, her hatred and anger blinding as she glared up at Eddie and Marvin on the bleachers as the football players tread past her (at a mindful distance, the look of her bearing as a caution to get not get too close.)

The girl who had been sticking near her almost jumped out of her skin when Richie suddenly began to move, dropping and stamping out her cig before harshly tearing off her jacket as she walked over to a small group in the middle of a match...

**Back at the bleachers, Eddie was struggling to breath at a normal pace.**

_She was both weary and triumphant that she had managed to get the reaction she had been hoping for. On one hand she was victorious in managing to succeed phase one of her plan...and on the other hand...if this was Richie’s reaction to phase one...Eddie didn’t want to know what the reception would be for phase two..._

_(...While these thoughts whirred inside her head, the overwhelming urge to scrape her tongue with a bar of soap after sucking on a spoon that had been in the mouth of the boy beside her was making the small girl squirm inwardly as well as outwardly.)_

Trying not to focus too hard on Marvin (who had managed to scoop an arm around her during their..”exchange”) Eddie turned back to her yoghurt, avoiding brushing eyes towards the field. 

_Marvin Edged in a little closer._

The breath Marvin took was close enough to tickle the curls around her ear, the small girl not daring to make a move and brush them away.

She only grew more and more still as she realised that Marvin was closing in on her. 

**.....**

**“Eddie...y’know..I really like you...”**

Eddie tensed in her seat.

**“..O..Oh?”**

**"....."**

...Things were getting into motion alot sooner than Eddie had thought...

_...and she should be happy. _

_This was what she was hoping for._

_Although her plan had been to lure the blonde in..._

_...deep inside... Eddie knew that there was nothing she wanted less than to attract his attentions._

**Still...wether Eddie liked it or not, it was all going according to plan...and it looked like Phase 2 was setting itself into motion...**

Eddie sighed lowly, before turning back to Martin.

He still had right arm around her, fully facing down at her now as she looked back at him slowly, a small artificial smile on her face. 

“Your..a great guy” Eddie replied (her eyebrows betraying her as one preceded the other, her expression more of a wince now...not that Marvin would bother to notice);

_“I like you too.”_

Marvin beamed

_Focusing on what she was going to say next, Eddie heard the sound of a whistle in the back of her mind, along with the hollers and squeals of the players down below in the field..._

_....no doubt it was a flock of Richie’s fan girls, cheering at her for making a goal or giving them a wink or some stupid shit like that..._

**....FUCK!!**

**FOCUS EDDIE!!!**

Marvin moved a stray curl from the side of Eddie’s face, forcing the girl’s mind back onto him.

“I know we haven’t known eachover very long...but I was wondering...”

_Another loud whistling sound._

_Some of the boys were cheering._

_The sound of a girl squealing Richie’s name rang through Eddie’s ears..._

“...I was WONDERING... if you’d like to..”

_Another whistling sound._

_This time the sound was followed by Coach Hagarty, who was yelling angrily as some of the other players laughed loudly._

_Richie was probably pulling some asshole stunt...showing off what a “bad ass” she was...ugh_

.....

**Marvin snapped his finger, making Eddie jump slightly as she brought back contact with his eyes.**

He frowned slightly. 

_Are you listening to me...this is kind of important Eddie...”_

Eddie smiled as she nodded up at him (irritably grinding her teeth together behind her closed lips) 

Marvin gave a nod back, before continuing.

_“...Eddie, I was wondering if you’d like to go to_

_p **RO!?!?!?!!”**_

_**......** _

**Out of nowhere, a football suddenly smashed into the side of Marvin’s face.**

**...............**

**..**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this coroner has not been very good for my mind, took longer time off than I intended...  
> ....BUT NO WORRIES!!
> 
> I already know how this fic ends so it's more of a case of me just sitting my ASS DOWN and writing it!!
> 
> Next chapter will be more shenanigans between Marvin and Richie...another Richie confrontation with Eddie...but a lil bit...angrier this time....heh...
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOYED! I APPRECIATE COMMENTS/KUDOS/CRITIQUE/ETC xxx


	7. updaTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey heY HEY

Heyy!! just wanted to write and say now that my uni work is finished (for now lol) next chapter is under production!! 

stay tuuuuned xxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Spiralling down the rabbit hole....


End file.
